Viva Las Vegas
by Artemis In Avalon
Summary: Tsunade e Jiraiya resolvem se casar, em Las Vegas! A cidade dos pecados. Seus amigos bebem além da conta e no dia seguinte ninguém lembra de nada. Só uma pessoa poderia esclarecer os fatos: Hinata. Neji POV’s com FlashBack do demais.
1. Trailer

**Disclame**: Naruto não me pertence, ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Se fosse meu, nem a pau que o Kakashi ia esconder seu rosto lindo. O Hidan continuaria vivendo para sempre, porém com seu corpinho lindo inteirinho e o Itachi estaria bem e a salvo _comigo_.

**Sinopse:** Tsunade e Jiraiya resolvem se casar. E sendo o casamento deles, onde mais este podia ser realizado? Las Vegas! Claro! A cidade dos pecados. Seus amigos bebem além da conta e no dia seguinte não se lembram de nada. Só uma pessoa poderia esclarecer os fatos: Hinata. Neji POV's com FlashBack do demais. Romance/Comédia – NejiXHina.

**Avisos: **Por hentai e palavreado chulo: Classificação indicativa para maiores de 18 anos. A fic não será muito longa, por volta de 5 cap, eu acho *coça cabeça*. Ainda vou tentar fazer uma fic sem tantos personagens... Espero que gostem.

* * *

_**VIVA LAS VEGAS**_

_--Por Artemis In Avalon--_

_**Trailer**_

_**Ele acordou.**_

"_Ai! Que dor de cabeça"_

_**E o mundo parecia girar.**_

"_Droga. Ressaca!"_

_**Mas que "mundo" era esse mesmo?**_

"_Certo Neji! Agora tente se lembrar onde você está..."_

_**Certo, ele só havia ido a uma festa de casamento. Nada demais.**_

_Tsunade e Jirayia resolveram se casar._

_**A não ser o fato do casamento ser em Las Vegas.**_

_...eu estava no banheiro daquele quarto de hotel, sem saber o que havia acontecido naquela noite, e mal sabendo quem eu era._

_**A cidade dos pecados.**_

"_O quê???? Não acredito!" tive que piscar e olhar duas vezes para a cama. "Sakura com Naruto..... e.... Sasuke?!?"_

"_Por Kami, o que tinha naquelas bebidas?"_

_**Onde coisas estranhas aconteceram.**_

_N-ne-ji-ni-ni-san, go-go-go-me-me-na-nassai! – Ela baixou o rosto._

_Hinata-sama!?! – Nunca a tinha visto gaguejar tanto. Bem não era para menos eu estava nu na frente dela. "Oh por Kami! Eu estava NU na frente da HINATA!!!"_

_**Que ninguém lembrava.**_

"_O que afinal havia acontecido naquela noite?"_

_**A não ser a única pessoa que se manteve sóbria.**_

_Todos lançavam olhares de canto para Hinata._

_**A única que poderia esclarecer os fatos.**_

_- N-na v-verdade Ino-chan foi você quem o agarrou. – Hinata tinha as bochechas coradas._

_- O QUÊ???? – A loira começou a gritar._

_**E descobrir segredos.**_

_- Eu já disse alguma vez que te amo?_

_- Hã?_

_- Eu te amo. – Ele __resfolegou e sua boca desceu para a minha. – Você sabia?_

_**Las Vegas mudaria suas vidas.**_

_- VIVA LAS VEGAS!!!! – As taças eram erguidas no alegre brinde aos noivos._

_**Para sempre.**_

_- Até que a morte os separe. Pode beijar a noiva._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_Olá pessoas... eu de novo. Tenho esse novo projeto bem mais modesto do que a maioria das minhas idéias de querer fazer roteiros para filmes... *leva cascudo* Ai!O quê? Sonhar pode. O_O_

_Como podem ver sou uma negação para fazer trailers, fico imaginando as cenas em movimento, com fundo sonoro e aquela voz grossa do narrador *leva pedrada* Ta parei. E ai fica horrível, mas foi o primeiro, pretendo melhorar...*disfarça*_

_A idéia é um NejiHina, casal que adoro. Eles são lindos e perfeitos juntos. Vou postar o primeiro capítulo logo._

_Espero sinceramente que gostem e comentem. Se não gostarem também podem comentar..hehehe *sorriso amarelo*_

_Duas palavrinhas não custam muito, pode ser só: "Eu odiei" ou "Eu gostei". Façam uma autora feliz... *bate os dedos indicadores*_

_Abraços._

_**Artemis In Avalon**_


	2. Onde estou?

**Disclame**: Naruto não me pertence, ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Se fosse meu, nem a pau que o Kakashi ia esconder seu rosto lindo. O Hidan continuaria vivendo para sempre, porém com seu corpinho lindo inteirinho e o Itachi estaria bem e a salvo _comigo_.

**Sinopse:** Tsunade e Jiraiya resolvem se casar. E sendo o casamento deles, onde mais este podia ser realizado? Las Vegas! Claro! A cidade dos pecados. Seus amigos bebem além da conta e no dia seguinte não se lembram de nada. Só uma pessoa poderia esclarecer os fatos: Hinata. Neji POV's com FlashBack do demais. Romance/Comédia – NejiXHina.

**Avisos: **Por hentai e palavreado chulo: Classificação indicativa para maiores de 18 anos. A fic não será muito longa, por volta de 5 cap, eu acho *coça cabeça*. Ainda vou tentar fazer uma fic sem tantos personagens... Espero que gostem.

**

* * *

**

**Legenda**

Narração normal: Me levantei com dificuldade.

Diálogos: - Arigatou Hinata-sama.

Pensamento: _"Por Kami, o que aconteceu aqui?"_

Flashback: _Eu estava sentada ao lado de Naruto-kun._

Alteração de tempo/espaço: _**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_Onomatopéias e/ou ações: _*Trum...trum*.......... *gota*_

_

* * *

_

**Viva Las Vegas**

_--Por Artemis In Avalon--_

**Capítulo 1 – Onde estou?**

"_Ai! Que dor de cabeça"_. Sentia tudo rodando, e milhões de pontinhos pretos piscavam na minha frente, na minha têmpora uma veia pulsava incomoda.

Me sentei e tive que deitar de novo. _"Droga. Ressaca!"_ apertei os olhos, com cuidado me sentei novamente e olhei em volta.

"_Mas que porr* é essa?"_

O que eu via? Vários dos meus amigos espalhados pelo quarto, dormindo. Cada um em uma posição diferente, haviam garrafas dos mais variados tipos de bebidas alcoolicas, montanhas de cigarros amassados nos cinzeiros, peças intimas estavam penduradas por tudo, fichas de jogos amontoadas em cada canto, e vários objetos estranhos...

Me levantei com dificuldade, passando por cima do corpo adormecido de Lee, que roncava sob o tapete. Shino dormia sentado numa cadeira. Shikamaru no sofá e Chouji estava esparramado sobre uma mesa só de cueca. _"CHOUJI SÓ DE CUECA!? Arg!"_

Foi apenas quando vi as vestimentas de Chouji, que reparei em como estávamos vestidos, observei meio cambaleante que faltavam peças de roupas em todos nós. Olhei para baixo. Eu vestia APENAS a minha samba-canção preta.

"_Por Kami, o que aconteceu aqui?"_

Fui para o que deduzi ser a porta do banheiro no fim do corredor, passando por várias portas fechadas. Encostei a porta e me apoiei na pia.

"_Certo Neji! Agora tente se lembrar onde você está..."_

"_..."_

"_Ah! Sim, é claro". _

A louca da Tsunade e o pervertido do Jirayia resolveram se casar. E sendo o casamento deles, onde mais este podia ser realizado?

Em Las Vegas. Claro!

Então eu e meus amigos viemos para Las Vegas a cidade dos pecados, para o casamentos dos dois. E agora eu estava no banheiro daquele quarto de hotel, sem saber o que havia acontecido naquela noite, e mal sabendo quem eu era.

Uma ducha fria pode ajudar a refrescar minha memória. Enquanto a água caia sobre meu corpo eu tentava me lembrar a partir de que momento eu havia perdido minhas memórias.

Enquanto me secava a porta se abriu. _"Droga esqueci de trancar!"_. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a pessoa entrou e minha voz sumiu, não podia ser. Justo ela!? Na porta estava uma extremamente vermelha e chocada Hinata.

N-ne-ji-ni-ni-san, go-go-go-me-me-men! – Ela baixou o rosto.

Hinata-sama!?! – Nunca a tinha visto gaguejar tanto. Bem não era para menos eu estava nu na frente dela. _"Oh por Kami! Eu estava NU na frente da HINATA!!!"_

Ela fechou a porta e saiu dali correndo. Fiquei paralisado ainda alguns segundos.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"_Qual deles era meu quarto mesmo?"_ Não me lembrava como tinha sido feita a divisão e precisava achar urgentemente a minhas coisas para poder colocar alguma peça de roupa além da samba-cação. Conclui que teria que abrir todas as portas, uma por uma.

Na primeira que abri, perto do banheiro, vi uma cabeleira castanha. _"Tenten? O que ela está fazendo aqui?"_ Apreensivo, dei uma olhada no quarto e com alivio constatei que minhas coisas não estavam ali. Respirei um pouco aliviado. Ainda bem que não fiz nada do que me arrependeria depois. Sabia que minha amiga tinha um interesse a mais em mim, mas nunca poderia lhe dar mais do que alguns momentos de prazer. Não era ela que me deixava sem reação.

"_Próxima porta"_. Esta abri e fechei rapidamente com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. _"Kiba e Ino, hei? Quem diria..."._

Próxima porta. _"O quê???? Não acredito!"_ tive que piscar e olhar duas vezes para a cama. _"Sakura com Naruto..... e.... Sasuke?!?"_

"_Por Kami, o que tinha naquelas bebidas?"_

Encostei na parede, eu tinha que me lembrar. Ouvi passos e olhei em direção a sala. Hinata estendia na minha direção minhas roupas dobradas. Ela não me olhava, tendo a cabeça abaixada, mas podia ver o rubor em suas faces. Fiquei a observando algum tempo a mais, ela estava de pijama. _"O que a Hinata está fazendo aqui? Ela não devia estar no apartamento das meninas?"_

Arigatou Hinata-sama. – Voltei para o banheiro e vesti minhas roupas.

Quando entrei novamente na sala todos os que ali antes dormiam já estavam despertos. Todos parecendo estarem tão mal quanto eu estava.

Chouji já estava vestido, mais adequadamente. _"Ainda bem, pois a Hinata-sama está aqui... Aliás cadê ela?"_ olhei para os lados.

Ela voltou para seu quarto. – Shino respondeu minha pergunta. _"Pêra ai, eu não fiz aquela pergunta em voz alta! Esse cara é muito estranho"_

Hun. – Foi só o que respondi.

Hei, alguém lembra o que aconteceu ontem? Vocês sabem que quando eu bebo fico um pouco fora de mim... – Lee sorria meio constrangido.

Se alguém lembrar me contem, pois eu também não lembro de nada. – Chouji coçava a cabeça confuso. – Só sei que estou com fome.

Eu continuei em silencio. A verdade é que eu não era de beber muito, mas eu nunca havia perdido completamente a memória depois de uma noitada. Shino balançou negativamente a cabeça. E Shikamaru adquiriu sua clássica posição para pensar.

Alguns segundos depois ele abriu os olhos. Todos o olhávamos ansiosos por respostas.

Na verdade. – Ele começou lentamente. – Depois que a festa do casamento de Tsunade e Jiraiya acabou resolvemos ir ao cassino do hotel. - Ele recostou-se no sofá. – Depois de lá subimos para os apartamentos, mas alguém deu a idéia de jogarmos mais algum jogo no quarto das meninas, e... – Ele parou e todos o olhamos na expectativa da parte que mais ansiavamos ouvir. – ... depois disso não me lembro de mais nada.

O quê? Só isso Shikamaru? – Chuji verbalizou as perguntas de todos.

O silêncio pairou sobre nós durante um longo tempo, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Uma hora depois todos estávamos reunidos no restaurante do hotel envolta da mesa do café da manhã. O silêncio ainda não havia se quebrado, até os mais barulhentos dos nossos amigos, encontravam-se num profundo silêncio. Eu estava ainda mais preocupado. _"O que afinal havia acontecido naquela noite?"_

Eu sabia que a única pessoa ali que poderia contar os fatos como realmente eles haviam acontecido sem nenhuma deturpação por conta do excesso de álcool era a Hinata-sama. E acho que todos pensavam a mesma coisa, pois de tempo em tempo lhe lançavam olhares de canto de olho.

Entre Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke pairava um clima tenso, eles mal se olhavam. Entre Ino e Kiba saiam faíscas, ainda não havia conseguido decifrar se eram de ódio ou paixão. Lee olhava insistentemente para Tenten – que parecia de alguma forma aborrecida comigo – e Shino para Hinata o que estava me irritando profundamente. Shikamaru mantia sua costumeira expressão de sono e Chouji comia um pouco de tudo que havia no buffet como normalmente faria, ambos estavam em seu normal. Hinata estava quieta também, como de costume, porém era um silêncio diferente. Ela evitou olhar para todos. Por duas vezes a surpreendi me olhando durante o café da manhã, nas duas vezes ela rapidamente desviou seus olhos dos meus assim que a encarei.

E ai crianças? Dormiram bem? – A voz sorridente de Jiraiya soou alta no restaurante.

Todos sobressaltaram-se para em seguida respirarem aliviados. O casal caminhava em direção ao nosso grupo, o mais velho tinha o braço ao redor da cintura de Tsunade que apesar do olhar alegre mantia um expressão séria.

ERO-SENNIN!!! – Naruto levantou-se para cumprimentar os recém casados. – Achei que fossem ficar mais tempo no quarto, se é que me entende! – Ele cutucava com o cotovelo os braços de Jiraiya.

Ainda bem que ele não ficou, não é Naruto? – Tsunade falou após passar os olhos por todos nós. – Ou para quem vocês iriam apelar para quebrar esse clima?

Acho que todos nós engulimos em seco. A percepção de Tsunade era realmente incrível.

- Hã? Que clima? – Jiraiya olhou para a esposa confuso.

- Não é nada não, Jiraiya-san. Sentem-se aqui conosco. – Sakura aguarrou o braço de Tsunade a fanzendo se sentar ao seu lado, onde antes estava o loiro escandaloso.

Uma conversa se iniciou entre alguns dos presentes. Era visível que todos estavam desesperados em acabar com aqulea tensão. Passando os olhos pelas faces de meus amigos eu podia ler em seus traços aquilo que eles queriam esconder. Ninguém ali sabia exatamente _como_ as coisas haviama acontecido naquela noite. Mas todos sabiam que _havia acontecido,_ e as minhas descobertas essa manhã, ao invadir os quartos, provava que muitas eram no mínimo bastante inusitadas.

Senti uma força sobre mim e virei minha cabeça para a direção de onde ela provinha. Então olhei para Hinata e a flagrei novamente me encarando. Um segundo antes dela baixar o olhar pude ver algo em suas orbes peroladas que me fez prender a respiração e um frio incomodo passar pelo meu estômago. Ela sorria, como se soubesse um segredo que mais ninguém conhecesse.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Essa manhã iríamos conhecer a cidade. Eu particularmente não estava tão animado como alguns de meus companheiros.

Parecia que um acordo mudo havia sido fechado: "Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu". Pelo visto estava funcionando. O clima estava mais suave agora, e as conversas estavam voltando ao normal. Porém Hinata ainda recebia muitos olhares de esguela.

Como sempre o grupo se dividiu em "clube dos bolinhas" e "clube das luluzinhas", como Shikamaru costumava nomear a divisão de sexos.

Eu preferia ficar de olho na Hinata-sama, não confiava nela junto com aquelas três. Me sentiria mais tranquilo em tê-la sob minha supervisão.

Isso era um costume antigo, que não sabia ao certo quando havia adquirido. Provavelmente tenha sido seu sorriso tímido e genuíno da criança de 4 anos que era quando a conheci, ou talvez o ato de se esconder atrás do pai com as bochechas coradas, que me inspiraram essa necessidade de protege-la.

A Hinata tinha isso, um dom, de fazer as pessoas quererem protege-la. Ela inspirava ternura e me era impossível não deixar que um pouquinho daquele calor derretesse parte do meu gelo. _"Nossa! Que tipos de pensamentos mais gay's são esses?"._ Eu sacudi a cabeça para afastar a sensação de vazio que estava começando a sentir.

As quatro mulheres caminhavam mais a frente e pareciam descontraidas a julgar pelas posturas relaxadas. Ino falava algo sobre fazer compras antes de deixarem a cidade. E todas pareceram concordar com as idéias da loira.

- Droga! Aquelas problemáticas vão nos arrastar para algum shopping e nos torturar a manhã toda. – A voz de Shikamaru soou ao meu lado, mostrando que ele também estava atento a conversa das meninas.

- Isso porque a patricinha da Ino não consegue viver sem comprar pelo menos um par de sapatos por dia. – Kiba comentou colocando as mãos na nuca.

"_Droga!Lá vem merd*"._

- O QUÊ VOCÊ DISSE SEU ENERGUMENO!?! – A Yamanaka virou-se soltando fogo pelas ventas, mostrando que também estava atenta a nossa conversa.

"_Sério, como elas conseguem ouvir a nossa conversa falando que nem umas gralhas?"._ Eu sempre questionava essa capacidade assustadora que elas tinham.

Como era de se esperar, uma discussão se iniciou entre eles, parecia que as coisas estavam realmente voltando ao normal.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Estavamos na praça de alimentação de um shopping qualquer, que a Yamanaka jurou ser "um luxo" e algo mais sobre ser a cereja do bolo, ou algo igualmente idiota. Eu realmente não me importava.

Lee, Naruto e Kiba estavam em algum fliperama gritando alto o suficiente para que eu soubesse a pontuação de cada um deles. Chouji comendo. _"Que novidade". _O Nara estava esparramado na mesa dizendo-se cansado pois _provavelmente_ não havia dormido bem durante a noite, fato que ele não tinha certeza por não se lembrar da noite em questão. Shino e eu tinhamos os braços cruzados e sentados de frente um para outro parecia que nos encaravamos, se não fosse o fato dele manter os óculos escuros e eu os olhos fechados.

Eu estava mais interessado em ouvir a conversa há duas mesas atrás de mim. Hinata falava algo, infelizmente muito baixo para que a pudesse ouvir. Abri os olhos, como se isso pudesse me aproximar da mesa delas. Porém vi em Shino algo que muito me interessou. As sobrancelhas dele estavam erguidas e parecia que estava um pouco vermelho. _"O que significa isso? O que ele viu lá?"._ Não consegui me conter e me virei para olhar.

Hinata tinha a face completamente corada e os olhos arregalados como duas luas cheias. E seu olhar estava fixo sobre o Aburame. _"Ela parece culpada"._ As outras três mulheres olhavam para Shino também, com caras espantadas. _"Sobre o que a Hinata-sama estava falando?Era sobre o Aburame? Mas o que o deixaria assim?". _Olhei para ele novamente.

A resposta me passou como um flash na cabeça. "_Ele se lembrou de algo!" _

_**Shino FlashBack on**_

_Eu estava sentado num sofá na recepção do casamento da Tsunade e do Jiraiya, na outra ponta Tenten e Hinata conversavam. Resolvi me dirigir ao bar dentro do cassino. Ia falar para a Hinata onde estava inda mas deduzi que ninguem fosse notar a minha ausência. _

_Passei pelas máquinas caça-níqueis que tilintavam insessantemente indicando novas apostas. Ainda bem que eu estava com meus óculos escuros, essa cidade é muito clara. Milhares de luzes coloridas piscavam por toda parte, o que dava ao ambiente um ar agitado e alegre. Eu estava feliz, a minha forma, mas estava feliz. Afinal quando se tem todos seus amigos reunidos em uma festa de casamento supõe-se felicidade._

_Tudo havia ocorrido bem na cerimônia de casamento. Shizune e Kakashi haviam sido os padrinhos. A primeira não pode ficar para a festa, ela e o Tenzou (Yamato) tiveram que voltar para ver os filhos recém nascidos. Kakashi até alguns minutos atrás estava cercado por algumas mulheres na mesa de BlackJack __(__**N/A:**__ jogo de cartas também conhecido com vinte e um)__, porém já havia desaparecido do salão, juntamente com as mulheres. _

_"Como que ele faz isso?" Sempre me surpreendia com essa habilidade de alguns dos meus amigos. Geralmente eram muito quietos, não ficavam "caçando" as mulheres, mas estavam sempre cercados delas. _

_*várias mulheres olhando maliciosamente para Shino*_

_Neji era um bom exemplo. Ele fazia questão de ignorar qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse dele – menos a Hinata, que era uma das obsessões do Hyuuga. "Por que será que ele é tão superprotetor? Por acaso é a missão da vida dele proteger a Hinata?"._

_*algumas mulheres piscam para o Shino, que não percebe*_

_Questões assim sempre me surgiam quando eu estava declaradamente com ciúmes dela. Agora de longe eu a observava, como sempre fazia. Com minha postura inflexível, minha expressão neutra e meus óculos escuros, que me ajudavam a ocultar todos meus pensamentos e, tinha que admitir, sentimentos também. _

_Eu realmente preciso tomar coragem para falar alguma coisa._

_Precisava beber para sentir coragem suficiente para me aproximar. "Por que não posso ser como a Tenten?" A Mitsashi sempre demonstrou sua paixão pelo Hyuuga, indiferente da distância imposta por ele. "Provavelmente ela ainda insiste porque sente alguma chance". _

"_Quando alguém não expressa nenhum sinal de que possa corresponder a alguma investida, as pessoas tendem a desistir. Por quê? Porque o ser humano é assim"._

_*mulher caminha até Shino e abre a boca para falar algo*_

_Me virei para o barman, definitivamente eu preciso de __**algumas**__ bebidas._

_*mulher decepcionada se afasta*_

_**Shino FlashBack off**_

O Aburame estava envergonhado. _"Seguramente posso afirmar que nunca o vi assim"._

Olhei novamente para a mesa onde estavam as quatro mulheres que agora estavam ao redor da minha prima, praticamente a sufocando.

"_Será que ela precisa de ajuda?" _Por uma fresta deixada entre os ombros de Tenten e Sakura consegui vislumbrar novamente sua face. E seus olhos escorregaram rapidamente de Shino para mim. E sua anterior expressão de culpa rapidamente mudou para vergonha.

"_Estranho... Agora, o mais importante. O que a Hinata-sama sabe para deixar o Aburame assim?"_

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_Olá... 8D_

_Capítulo 1 postado. Está bem curto... bem *mão no queixo* pelo menos para o meu normal *desenrola um pergaminho gigantesco* está mais curto *sorriso Sai*_

_Acho que está bem geral, queria apresentar a situação em que eles se encontram._

_Espero que não esteja muito OOC, na verdade queria que não estivesse nem um pouco, mas acho que vai ser difícil._

_Que Jashin olhe por mim! Mas como é complexa a mente desses shinobis...o tio Kishi-sama caprichou... *segura pastas 'Perfis Psicológicos Naruto - CONFIDENCIAL'*_

_Vamos ter mais flashback no segundo capítulo._

_Quanto ao __**"Elas São Demais"**__ (meu outro fic – se é que alguém aqui acompanha) prometo que vou postar logo. É que o hentai me deu trabalho..hehehe... *se esconde*_

_Bem... espero que gostem do meu Neji, e dos demais personagens também. O Shino foi só o primeiro a começar a se lembrar do que aconteceu na noite anterior...ihhhhhh mas muuuita coisa aconteceu. Teve o ca-_

_**Leitores: **__- Por Kami essa escritora não para mais de falar!!!_

_**Artemis:**__ *se encolhe* - De-desculpa. *bate dedos indicadores* É que eu me empolgo e daí não cons-_

_**Leitores:**__ *aura do mal*_

_**Artemis:**__ Ta parei. =}_

* * *

_  
__**Cantinho mais que especial:**_

_Sinto-me imensamente agradecida às pessoas que leram, mandaram reviews (as que não mandaram também) e favoritaram a fic. Espero que continuem acompanhando._

_**FranHyuuga:**__ Minha flor... *abraça* Saudade de você mulé.. Fiquei tão feliz que você leu o trailer e já adicionou aos favoritos ...tá apostando, hei? *cruza os braços*. Ai que medo, vou me esforçar mais para corresponder...hehe. Obrigada por me acompanhar em cada novo projeto doido que invento e sempre me apoiar. Espero que você goste e se não gostar que também me avise. Afinal essa você vai ler só quando eu postar, já que não é a beta...Bjão por tudo._

_**V. Lovett: **__Oi Lovett :D ... __Bem vinda...hehehe. Que bom que não sou a única com problemas com os roteiro...Ahhh que felicidade...mais pessoas que amam NejiHina...eles são lindos...mais ele é claro...hehe. Obrigada pela review, elas me animam muito. Abraços. Espero que goste do primeiro capítulo._

_E ai o que acharam desse novo projeto? Merece alguma review? *rói as unhas*_

_Abraços_

_**Artemis In Avalon**_


	3. Lembranças ou fantasias?

**Disclame**: Naruto não me pertence, ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Se fosse meu, nem a pau que o Kakashi ia esconder seu rosto lindo. O Hidan continuaria vivendo para sempre, porém com seu corpinho lindo inteirinho e o Itachi estaria bem e a salvo _comigo_.

**Sinopse:** Tsunade e Jiraiya resolvem se casar. E sendo o casamento deles, onde mais este podia ser realizado? Las Vegas! Claro! A cidade dos pecados. Seus amigos bebem além da conta e no dia seguinte não se lembram de nada. Só uma pessoa poderia esclarecer os fatos: Hinata. Neji POV's com FlashBack do demais. Romance/Comédia – NejiXHina.

**Avisos: **Por hentai e palavreado chulo: Classificação indicativa para maiores de 18 anos. A fic não será muito longa, por volta de 5 cap, eu acho *coça cabeça*. Ainda vou tentar fazer uma fic sem tantos personagens... Espero que gostem.

**

* * *

****Legenda**

Narração normal: Me levantei com dificuldade.

Diálogos: - Arigatou Hinata-sama.

Pensamento: _"Por Kami, o que aconteceu aqui?"._

Flashback: _Eu estava sentada ao lado de Naruto-kun._

Alteração de tempo/espaço: _**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_Onomatopéias e/ou ações: _*Trum...trum*.......... __*gota*_

_

* * *

_

**Viva Las Vegas**

_--Por Artemis In Avalon--_

**Capítulo 2 – Lembranças ou fantasias?**

Eu nunca mais vou beber! Acho que essa não era a primeira vez que me prometia isso, mas dessa vez fui além dos meus limites. _"Como não consigo me lembrar de nada?"._

Estava sendo muito frustrante e preocupante o fato de ter apagado uma noite da minha memória. Eu sentia que estava perdendo algo muito importante, mas por mais que me forçasse a me lembrar tudo parecia dissolver-se em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Shino tinha recuperado seu controle e assumido novamente sua expressão (ou ausência de uma) habitual.

- Com licença? – O Aburame levantou-se e após eu assentir com a cabeça caminhou em direção a um dos banheiros próximos.

O acompanhei analisando suas atitudes e passei os olhos por Sasuke que est-

"_Sasuke? Nossa! Havia me esquecido dele. Esse Uchiha tem uma incrível habilidade de se ocultar. Coisa que frequentemente quero fazer"._

Ele estava sentado na ponta extrema da mesa quase entre as folhagens que delimitavam a área de alimentação. O Uchiha sempre foi uma pessoa que me incomodou, não que houvesse me feito algo. Mas havia nele algo com o qual eu me identificava e não gostava desse fato.

Vozes altas desviaram minha linha de pensamento. E obviamente elas só podiam pertencer aos nossos três amigos barulhentos. Assim que me virei confirmei, eles caminhavam pelo amplo corredor.

- SÉRIO CARAS! Eu ganhei a aposta, vocês têm que me pagar, dattebayo! – Naruto correu à frente de Kiba e Lee para apontar-lhes o dedo.

- Ah Naruto, você robou! De outra forma não tinha como você ter ganho de mim. – Kiba passou pelo loiro batendo seu ombro no dele.

Sinceramente esses dois são duas crianças. Kiba não aceita e nunca aceitou perder para o Naruto. Aliás, para ninguém.

- Ei Kiba não se preocupe. Nós devemos nos esforçar mais e com muito trabalho duro poderemos ganhar da próxima vez. – Lee sorriu e fez sua famosa pose. *pose Nice Guy*

Balançei minha cabeça conformado, Lee sempre foi uma pessoa esforçada. Ele nunca desistia do que queria, ele Naruto e Kiba eram as pessoas mais teimosas e insistentes que eu conhecia. Havia aprendido com Lee e com o Uzumaki que podia mudar certas condições na minha vida, que antes acreditava serem totalmente determinadas pelo destino.

Kiba parou na mesa das quatro mulheres, e assim que o fez Ino levantou-se.

- O que foi Inuzuka? – A loira questionou com as mãos na cintura.

- Nada com você loira, fica na sua. – O Inuzuka ignorou a resposta mal educada dela e sorriu mostrando os caninos. Eu tive que sorrir também da cara que Ino fez. Ele virou para a pessoa ao lado da Yamanaka. – Hina você que é uma pessoa justa. Não concorda que o Naruto só ganharia de mim se tivesse roubado?

"Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo!". Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. "Quantos anos o Kiba tem mesmo? Ah sim, 22 anos. Um ano a menos que eu".

- Humpf! – Sasuke bufou e balançou a cabeça, aparentemente tão indignado quanto eu.

- Kiba, seu baka! Não acredito que foi chorar para a Hinata! – Naruto gritou ainda longe da mesa.

- K-kiba-kun, na ve-verdade eu não acho q-que o Naruto-kun fosse ro-roubar. – Minha prima batia a ponta dos dedos indicadores. _"Ela está desconfortável. Será que ninguém percebe?"._

- HINATA! – Kiba gritou com a Hinata. _"O quê? Aquele retardado GRITOU com a Hinata-sama?"._

- Kiba, pare de gritar com a Hinata. – Shino se aproximou do amigo e arrumou os óculos.

Não vi de onde Shino apareceu, mas ele fez exatamente o que eu queria ter feito, além de ter dado um soco da cara daquele atrevido. Shikamaru levantou-se e sugeriu:

- Acho que já está na hora de irmos embora.

- Concordo. – Sasuke se manifestou pondo-se de pé.

O Inuzuka ainda tentava argumentar e uma nova discussão se formou ao redor da outra mesa. Seguimos para lá. Sakura falava:

- Oras Kiba, dá para parar com esse drama? O Naruto pode ser um baka, mas ele é muito honesto.

- Sakura-chan!? – O loiro estava surpreso. – Você realmente acha isso de mim? *olhos brilhando*

"_Por que todas as vezes que estávamos juntos sempre acabava em discussão?"._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Enfim depois de mais uns minutos de "conversa", todos concordaram que já estava na hora de continuarmos nossa visita pela cidade.

Caminhávamos em três fileiras. Na frente iam Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji e Lee. No meio estavam Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Naruto e eu. Por último encontravam-se Sakura, Hinata e Tenten.

Uma figura feminina irrompeu na frente do Nara fazendo com que todos parassem na sequência.

- Ei você não é aquele homem de ontem no cassino Peccátu¹? – A mulher ruiva apontava para Shikamaru, o mostrando para suas duas amigas. – Aquele cara gênio que ganhou muita grana, o Shika-kun?

Ele a olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida. Todos estavámos parados no meio do corredor do shopping em silêncio, afinal ninguém sabia quem era a mulher e nem do que ela estava falando.

- Muita grana? Ontem? – Podiamos ver que Shikamaru também não a reconhecia.

Uma pessoa passou por mim deixando um perfume fresco. Antes que minha mente identificasse a fragância, meus sentidos já indicaram sua dona.

Hinata pousou a mão pálida no ombro do Nara, ela abriu a boca para falar, porém voltou a fechá-la assim que todos a olhamos.

Eu sabia que em segundos ela estaria totalmente corada. Era uma característica de Hinata, ela odiava ser o centro das atenções.

Me aproximei dela, talvez assim ela se sentisse mais segura. Coloquei-me ao seu lado com os braços cruzados e minha costumeira expressão séria. Um suave sorriso surgiu em seus lábios como um agradecimento mudo.

- Shi-shikamaru-kun, é v-verdade. O-ontem você g-ganhou muito di-dinheiro nas apostas. – A voz melodiosa soou baixa.

Um silêncio se fez entre nós, antes que eu pudesse compreender aquela informação, retida na mente não-alcoolizada de Hinata, meu melhor amigo saiu correndo e gritando:

- WOUUUUU!!! Cara, você ficou rico!? – Lee pendurou-se no pescoço do Nara. Algumas pessoas que caminhavam pelo corredor pararam para observar a cena.

- Não acredito! Logo o Shika foi ficar rico!? – Ino parecia chocada, pois paralizou no local com seus orbes safiras arregaladas.

- Wouuuu! Shikamaru você merece. – Chouji comentou visivelmente emocionado.

- Você não tinha contado aos seus amigos? – A ruiva comentou sorrindo sarcasticamente. – Ontem parecia que todos estavam aproveitando.

Outro silêncio abateu-se sobre nosso grupo, desta vez o ar ficou pesado.

- Como assim? – Tenten surgiu entre Kiba e Shino bastante irritada. - O que você quer dizer com isso?

"_Ai, ai... vai começar"_. Eu vi o movimento de cada um dos meus amigos. Todos estavam incomodados com o comentário desagradável da ruiva. Inclusive eu.

"_Como assim estavámos _**_aproveitando_**_?"._

- Nada! – A mulher e suas duas amigas deram um passo para trás com as mãos à frente do corpo. – É que ontem vocês estavam comemorando o prêmio do seu amigo. E agora parecia que ninguém sabia. É só isso.

- E o que você tem haver com isso? – Agora era Sakura que surgia entre Naruto e Sasuke. Ela se juntou a Tenten com os punhos fechados.

Eu puxei Hinata-sama um pouco para o lado, caso elas começassem alguma briga. Não que fossemos deixar, é óbvio. Mas por precaução já a tirei dali.

- Ei deixem de ser problemáticas. – Shikamaru recuperado da surpresa colocou a mão nos ombros da Haruno e da Mitsashi.

- Vamos voltar para o hotel. Lá resolveremos isso. – Sasuke com as mãos nos bolsos recomeçou a caminhar.

- Isso mesmo Sasuke. – Naruto deu uns passos à frente empurrando a rósea de leve para que também recomeçasse a caminhar. – Venha Saskura-chan.

- É deixa para lá Tenten. – Lee fez o mesmo. – Não gaste seu fogo da juventude dessa forma.

A Mitsashi olhava séria para as três mulheres estranhas. Lee teve de segurá-la pelo braço a puxando. Recomeçamos a andar.

- Anda sua molenga. – Kiba empurrou Ino que ainda parecia em choque.

"_Tenho que concordar com Shikamaru. As mulheres são realmente problemáticas"_.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

No hotel desvendamos a história. Shikamaru realmente havia ganho o prêmio. Não estava milhonário, mas era uma quantia grande. Uma parte já havia sido gasta. O que explicava os comentários da ruiva no shopping.

- Eh, parece que agora eu tenho algum dinheiro. – O Nara sorriu colocando uma mão atrás da cabeça. – Estou sentindo que isso vai ser muito problemático.

Ele recebeu um bom prêmio em dinheiro, entretanto ninguém ainda sabia de que forma, e muito menos como "haviamos" gastado parte do dinheiro.

Novamente todos os olhares pousaram sobre Hinata. Ela se encolheu atrás de mim. Naruto coçou a cabeça e sorriu sem graça.

- Hei, Hina!? Você pode nos contar como foi? – O Uzumaki fez a pergunta que todos estávamos querendo fazer desde que abrimos os olhos essa manhã.

Aparentemente todos esperavam por esse momento, pois ouviu-se um suspiro geral de alivio, seguido da suspensão da respiração ante a expectativa das palavras de Hinata.

- B-bem... o q-que eu vi foi...

**_Hinata Flashb__ack On_**

_Já fazia alguns minutos que a Tenten estava conversando comigo. Ela falava sobre meu primo e, por alguma razão, eu não estava gostando do assunto._

_-... e ele é sempre tão grosseiro e insensível. Sempre que me aproximo ele dá um jeito de se esquivar. Quando não isso, me evita deliberadamente. – Ela tomou ar e continuou. – E o pior é que eu nem posso reclamar. Afinal ele sempre foi assim e é dessa forma com todo mundo._

_Eu sabia que Neji parecia frio e distante, mas ele não foi sempre assim. Ele era uma criança ativa e caloroza, sempre carinhoso comigo._

_Depois da morte do pai ele se fechou, e criou uma fortaleza ao seu redor. Mas, as vezes, eu ainda podia enchergar o antigo Neji por uma fresta aberta em sua armadura. Por isso não conseguia concordar com o que minha amiga dizia._

_- B-bem Tenten-chan, o Nii-san n-não é bem assim. – A Mitsashi me olhou com cinismo colocando sua taça de lado. – Ele é cuidadoso e muito protetor também._

_- Com VOCÊ Hina, com VOCÊ! – Ela me segurou pelos ombros falando mais alto._

_Olhei assustada para ela, sua expressão era aborrecida. Senti alguns olhares sobre nós. Olhei pelo salão e nossos amigos nos observavam. Senti meu rosto esquentar._

_Ino, que conversava com Sakura e Naruto, caminhou em nossa direção. No curto percurso passou por um garçom e aguarrou mais uma taça de champagne, além da sua._

_- Hei meninas, vamos parar com esse papo sério e vamos ao cassino? Os noivos já vão sair. – Ino me entregou a taça e ajeitou seu vestido azul celeste, que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos._

_- Que noivos? – Naruto apareceu ao lado da loira sorridente._

_- Eles já sairam há algum tempo. – Sasuke se aproximou com uma mão no bolso e a outra segurando um copo de whisky._

_- Ihhhh... porquinha, não percebeu hei? – Sakura se apoiou no ombro do Uchiha rindo e piscando para Ino. – Tava muito ocupada olhando o Kiba-kun?_

_Antes que a Yamanaka pudesse expressar toda a revolta estampada em sua face Kiba se juntou ao grupo._

_- Ouvi meu nome?_

_Logo Lee também apareceu, dizendo algo sobre não estar participando desse momento de confraternização entre corações tão ardentes. E que deveriamos aproveitar a noite queimando nosso fogo da juventude em outro lugar._

"_O Lee-kun é tão animado"._

_Levei o copo em minhas mãos a boca, porém assim que encostei o líquido gelado nos lábios afastei a taça. "Uhm, não gosto disso". Não era uma pessoa que gostava de bebibdas alcoólicas, se tivesse escolha não bebia. Embora meus amigos sempre tentassem me fazer beber algo. Diziam: "Um dia vamos embebedar a Hina!"._

_Era o que sempre afirmavam. E meu primo sempre completava: "Não permitirei, caso a Hinata-sama não deseje". E ele sempre era alvo de comentários jocosos por sua atitude._

_Não queria beber nada, já havia tomado um gole no brinde aos noivos, mas agora procurava algum lugar para depositar a taça que Ino havia me dado. Olhava para os lados a procura de um garçom._

_O grupo de jovens já se afastava caminhando para o salão do cassino._

_- Com licença Hinata-sama. – A voz profunda e reconfortante de Neji soou as minhas costas, assim que me virei ele retirou a taça de cristal de minha mão._

_- O-obrigada n__ii-san._

_Ele me olhou por um tempo além do normal e ergueu uma sobrancelha, eu corei e baixei o rosto._

_- Go-gomen. – Ele não gostava quando o chamava de "nii-san". Sempre me dizia que não era meu irmão, e que não o desejava sê-lo._

"_O nii-san deve se irritar comigo". Esse pensamento sempre me deixava triste._

_Neji se afastou e eu segui meu grupo de amigos que já estava no meio do salão. Ele nos alcançou em seguida, já sem nada nas mãos._

_Caminhavamos entre as mesas de jogos. Esse era um ambiente muito diferente da recepção do casamento. Muito mais colorido e cheio de gente._

_U__m som alto vinha do palco à direita do salão, nas bordas da pista de dança em frente ao palco ficavam várias mesas. A esquerda estava a área de jogos, a grande maioria eu não conhecia. Muitas pessoas se aglomeravam ao redor dos jogadores da vez, gritos de felicidade e de frustração eram ouvidos a cada minuto. Caminhando reto, nos dirigíamos para o bar, ao fundo do cassino._

_Avistei Shino já no bar, sentado sozinho._

_- Olha o Shino lá! – Kiba apontou. – Quando foi que ele saiu que eu nem vi?_

_- A a-alguns mi-minutos. – Respondi._

_Acho que apenas Neji me ouviu, pois me olhou de lado. Shino havia saido da festa sozinho equanto eu conversava com Tenten. Vi que ele nos olhou, mas não nos interrompeu. "Acho que não quis atrapalhar"._

_- Deve ter sido enquanto você discutia com a Ino. – Chouji respondeu também._

_- Muito bem lembrado Chouji. Enquanto VOCÊ – A Yamanaka apontou para o peito de Kiba. – discutia COMIGO._

_Ela apontou para si com um sorriso doce nos lábios._

_- Como se você fosse um anjo Ino. – Shikamaru a provocou._

_Os dois começaram a discutir e Ino começou a enumerar suas muitas qualidades. Shikamaru apenas dizia que cada uma delas a deixavam ainda mais problemática. O Inuzuka concordava com tudo que o amigo dizia, Sakura também ajudava a provocá-la. Tenten tentava ajudar a loira, assim como Chouji. Naruto e Lee mudavam de lado constantemente._

_Do meu lado esquerdo Sasuke apenas rolou os olhos, assim como Neji a minha direita._

_Quando alcançamos o bar só sabia que Naruto e Kiba haviam levado um soco de Sakura e Ino, respectivamente. Como haviam conseguido isso não deu para perceber._

"_Alguém sempre acaba se machucando nessas discussões. Geralmente o Naruto-kun... seguido do Kiba-kun"._

_Resolvi pegar umas pedras de gelo para os dois. Dei um passo em direção ao bar e fui interrompida por uma mão forte que segurou meu ombro. Antes de olhar para trás Neji passou por mim._

_- Deixa que eu pego._

_Fiquei boquiaberta. "Como o nii-san sabe o que eu ia fazer?"._

_Observei as costas largas do meu primo reclinarem sobre o balcão. "Como a Tenten pode achar o Neji insensível?". Me questionava quando observei Shino se aproximando, ele tinha dois copos nas mãos, em um havia uma bebida azul e no outro cubos de gelo._

_- Toma. – Ele depositou o copo na minha mão observando minha reação por sobre os óculos que escorregaram para a ponta do nariz."S-Shino-kun? Como ele...?"._

_Eu corei e agradeci gaguejante. Eram raras as vezes que Shino mostrava seus olhos. Eles eram castanhos escuros, eram quentes, sérios e muito fiéis. Eram olhos capazes de te levar ao inferno numa nuvem de tranqüilidade e paz. Não havia outra forma de descrever a força de seu olhar._

_Shino abriu a boca para falar algo, porém antes que qualquer som saisse de seus lábios, Neji parou ao seu lado com um copo com gelo nas mãos. Ele observou o outro copo com os cubos que eu já segurava e franziu a sobrancelhas olhando de lado para Shino._

_- Obrigada. – Eu peguei o copo da mão do meu primo e sai com ambos para próximo dos meus amigos com os olhos roxos._

_Acho que eles me seguiram com o olhar, pois sentia minhas costas queimarem. Entreguei o gelo a Kiba e Naruto, eles massagearam o local com os cubos e em seguida já estavam de novo rindo de alguma coisa._

_Todos pediram suas bebidas de nomes muito excêntricos. Pedi apenas um suco de melancia. Acho que o barman estranhou, ele me lançou um sorriso malicioso, que não entendi o significado._

_Kiba decidiu que iria jogar. Ele alegava que estava com sorte._

_Eu, Chouji e Shikamaru o acompanhamos até a mesa de blackjack__². Pelo que consegui entender do jogo, o __dealer_ (_a banca, ou o cassino) embaralhava vários baralhos em grande velocidade e em seguida os unia em um único monte, distribuindo para os jogadores e para ele mesmo duas cartas. O objetivo do jogo era ter uma mão com mais pontos que a do dealer, sem ultrapassar a soma de 21 pontos. Se o valor extrapolasse essa quantia o jogador perdia._

_As garçonetes passavam com suas bandejas cheias a cada minutos, impedindo que os copos esvaziassem, depositei meu copo vazio em uma dessas. Depois de algumas tentativas, todas perdidas, o Kiba desistiu e resolveu deixar que Shikamaru continuasse as jogadas. _

_O Nara se sentou e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. _

_- B-boa sorte Shikamaru-kun. – Eu o incentivei._

_Kiba passou o braço pelo meu ombro e ficamos a observar as jogadas. A destreza do __dealer com as cartas era incrível. Olhei para meus amigos, Shikamaru estava concentrado no jogo. Ele tinha os olhos apertados como se calculasse algo. O __Akimichi ao seu lado torcia para cada movimento na mesa. Eu e Kiba apenas observávamos boquiabertos as jogadas do Nara._

_Ele havia ganho da banca em mais __de 70% de suas apostas._

"_O Shika-kun é uma pessoa incrível"._

_O homem de caninos sobressalentes ao meu lado pressionava com mais força meus ombros sempre que o Nara pedia mais uma carta, e quando o __dealer virava a carta ele soltava o ar, tomava um longo gole de sua bebida e falava um palavrão._

_Sakura gritou do bar e me virei para olhar._

_- HINAAA!!! – __Ela fazia um sinal para que me aproximasse._

_Kiba também se virou e assim que me afastei da dupla que estava na mesa ele me seguiu._

_Eu e minhas amigas __fomos para a pista de dança e os homens permaneceram no bar._

**_Hinata Flashback __Off_**

- Então quer dizer que o Kiba perdeu todas as vezes? – Naruto ria enquanto apontava para o moreno.

"_Será que de tudo que foi dito essa foi a parte mais importante para ele?"._

- BAKA! – A Haruno deu um soco no loiro. – Será que você só consegue prestar atenção nas bobeiras?

- Desista Sakura, o dobe não tem capacidade para muito além disso. – Sasuke sorriu com escárnio.

Naruto partiu para cima de Sasuke e Sakura, no meio, tentava os afastar. Esses três têm uma relação muito estranha. _"Ah! E que relação". _Me lembrei agora da cena dessa manhã, dos três "dormindo" juntos._. *sorriso pervertido* _(**N/A:** Tsc, tsc, tsc...Neji, você não era assim)

- Bem, mas o mais importante é como o Shika conseguiu ganhar tantas vezes? – Tenten trouxe a questão principal para todos (menos para Naruto) a tona.

- Acredito que ele tenha contado as cartas. – O Aburame comentou.

- Como assim contou? – Ino não entendeu. Além de alguns outros que olharam confusos para Shino.

- Significa que ele sabia quais as cartas ainda não haviam saído e calculou as probabilidades. – Expliquei da forma mais simples que pude para que todos meus amigos "mais confusos" compreendessem.

- Ahhhh... – Os dito cujos balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente.

Rolei os olhos. _"Quem disse mesmo que amigos são irmãos que a gente escolhe?"._ Eu tinha a impressão que os meus tinham sido um obra do destino, um destino que gostava de me sacanear. _"Ou me ensinar alguma coisa"_.

Hinata começou a explicar as mínimas atitudes que o Nara havia tido durante as jogadas.

Enquanto ela falava, eu tive um flash. Em uma cena distante o Kiba tinha os braços ao redor dos ombros da Hinata. Eu fechei meus olhos tentando me fixar na lembrança.

**_Neji Flashback __On_**

_Eu via o Kiba abraçado com a Hinata, e isso estava me irritando. "Afinal por que ele __estava fazendo isso?". Era totalmente desnecessário, na minha opinião._

_Bebi mais um gole da minha vodka. O líquido desceu ardendo na minha garganta, apoiei o copo sobre o balcão, o calor na boca do meu estômago me incentivava a ir até a mesa de blackjack e afasta-la do Inuzuka. "Afinal ela é MINHA prima. Não dele!"._

_- HINAAA!!! – A voz de Sakura me impediu de levantar, pois ela chamava a Hyuuga._

_Voltei a encher o copo e fiquei observando minha prima se aproximar. Ela usava um vestido azul marinho acetinado que contrastava maravilhosamente com sua pele pálida. Seus cabelos negros azulados estavam soltos, como eu gostava, e caiam nas costas como um veu da noite._

_O grupo das quatro mulheres seguiu para a pista de dança, as três primeiras levantaram seus copos ao passarem entre as pessoas pedindo licença. Hinata apenas se encolhia para não bater em ninguém._

_Apesar de tudo minha prima era corajosa. Ela parece um ratinho acuado no meio desse salão. Mas mesmo assim ela está aqui._

_Resolvi prestar atenção no meu grupo de amigos, que falavam sobre os mais variados tópicos que podiamos pensar: "Esporte e mulheres. Fato!". _(**N/A:** Se algum homem estiver lendo, me desculpe...é brincadeirinha *foge das sapatadas*)

_**Neji Flashback Off**_

"_Uma lembrança!"_. Enfim parece que minha memória está voltando aos poucos.

"_Então quer dizr que o Kiba estava agarrando a Hinata__?"_. Olhei para a o Inuzuka o analisando com mais atenção.

Kiba gesticulava bastante quando falava e sempre mantinha algum contato fisíco com seu interlocutor. No momento ele tinha uma das mãos no ambros de Tenten.

Talvez fosse apensa isso, afinal tanto ele quanto o Shino eram os melhores amigos da Hinata.

"_Falando nisso, onde está o Aburame?"._

Passei os olhos pelas pessoas ali presentes e não o vi, reparei que minha prima também não estava entre o grupo.

"_Onde eles foram?"_. Uma sensação estranha se apossou de mim e senti meu estômago apertar. Segurei o braço de Lee e o puxei para o canto.

- Lee, você viu a Hinata-sama? – Estava preocupado, e minha voz deve ter soado ansiosa, porque meu amigo me olhou surpreso.

- Sim. – Ele sorriu misterioso e apontou para frente. – Ela está ali. Com o Shino!

Soltei seu braço e me virei rápido para onde ele apontava. Os dois estavam próximos ao elevador. Assim que meus olhos cruzaram com os óculos do Aburame ele se afastou dela. Eu caminhei na sua direção.

- Tudo bem Hinata? – Eu a questionei ao ver que sua face estava corada e os dedos trêmulos apertavam a gola da blusa.

- S-sim N-ne-ji-san. E-eu estou bem. – Ela baixou o rosto e o levantou agora totalmente vermelho. – E você?

Uma imagem piscou diante dos meus olhos. Levei um susto e dei um passo para traz. Nela eu beijava a Hinata e suas últimas palavras haviam sido exatamente as mesmas. Fiquei sem reação, como frequentemente acontecia na presença dela. Não consegui identificar se a imagem correspondia a uma lembrança ou a mais uma de minhas fantasias com minha prima. _"Sim, eu tinha MUITAS fantasias com ela"._

Os olhos pérolas continuavam a me fitar. _"Ela espera algo de mim?"_. Seus orbes me diziam que sim. _"Mas o quê?"_.

Sem saber como responder aos apelos daqueles orbes límpidos ou saber resistir ao forte impulso de tomá-la para mim e beijá-la, eu me afastei.

Fugi de sua presença perturbadora sem se quer respondê-la.

Passei pelos meus amigos que ainda se aglomeravam na recepção do hotel e fui para o restaurante.

Ouvi Tenten me chamar, mas a ignorei. Absorto na sensação de formigamento em minha mente.

Novamente era como se ela soubesse um segredo que ninguém mais conhecia. E dessa vez era um segredo meu.

_**o****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Após um tempo sentado sozinho em uma mesa afastadas das demais no grande restaurante eu senti uma presença no reservado as minhas costas. Não queria ter que escutar as conversas do provável casal que ali se sentaria.

Naquela parte do restaurante as mesas era separadas por biombos a fim de tornar o ambiente mais íntimo. Havia escolhido o espaço pela reclusão que proporcionava e na qual queria permanecer. Cogitei me levantar, porém ao ouvir as primeiras palavras paralisei no lugar.

- Vamos Hinata! Eu preciso que você me conte o que aconteceu ontem! – A voz agitada do Uzumaki soava alta e clara.

"_Então quer dizer que o Naruto resolveu perguntar diretamente a fonte?"__._ Ele deveria estar bastante desesperado.

- A-aconteceu alguma co-coisa Naruto-kun?- A voz suave de Hinata me fez fechar os olhos.

- Bem...ehhh...Não, na... na verdade...eu...eu esqueci umas coisas...hehehe..e queria que você me ajudasse a lembrar, sabe como é né, dattebayo? – Ele tentava explicar nervosamnte. Eu quase podia vê-lo com as mãos na nuca e suando frio enquanto tentava disfarçar.

"_Hum...Eu sei bem que coisas são essas Naruto, deve ter esquecido suas roupas no quarto da Sakura". _Não pude deixar de sorrir com meu pensamento. Aquilo seria interessante. Talvez eu realmente quisesse escutar a conversa do casal que ali se sentava.

- T-tudo bem Naruto-kun, vou m-me esforçar para lembrar. – _"Ela provavelmente deve esta com a cabeça baixa e batendo a ponta dos dedos indicadores"_. Ela sempre faz isso. - M-mas eu não vi muita coisa.

"_Ainda bem que não foi você que__m abriu a porta do quarto deles essa manhã Hinata. Se não você teria visto muitas outras coisas"._ Balancei a cabeça para afastar a imagem de Naruto e Sasuke nus na cama. _"Arg!" (_**_N/A:_**_ Ahhhh eu queria ter visto...*pervertida*)_

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**[1] P****eccátu (em latim): Pecado**

**[2] Para mais informações sobre o Blackjack, acessar o site do Wikipedia.**

_

* * *

_

_Oiiiiiiiii!!!!_

_Onegai shimasu__... gomenasai! Por favor… me desculpem!_

_Eu sei que demorei uma eternidade. *se chicoteia* Credo! Isso dói muito…tá eu mereço um pouquinho. Bem o capítulo tá horrível…podem dizer, eu sei. Juro que me esforcei para que ficasse bom... mas acho que fracassei miseravelmente. Mas prometo que no próximo vou me esforçar muito mais e ele será melhor que esse... 201, 202, 203*flexões verticais em um dedo*...Leeeeeee-fofo-kun._

_Então, no próximo vão acontecer algumas coisas... deixa eu pensar... *sorriso misterioso*... como posso dizer... *mão no queixo*...interessantes...hehehe_

_No cap. 2 tivemos um flashback da Hinata longo e até um do Neji. No próximo haverá mais da Hina, as coisas vão começar a se esclarecer melhor... começando com o Narutinho...hehehe.._

_Vai ter também bastante ShinoHina. Espero que alguém além da FranHyuuga (que sei que gosta) também curta._

_Mas uma vez desculpa a demora, o próximo não vai demorar tanto._

* * *

_**Cantinho mais que especial**_

_Quero agradecer muito a todas as pessoas que mandaram reviews. Vocês não imaginam como fiquei feliz. Quando abria o e-mail e via uma nova mensagem ficava boba (mais boba O_O'). De verdade, vocês me motivam muito, com textos longo (que amo ler, __me divirto muito 8D) ou curto (me impressiono com a capacidade de algumas pessoas de com poucas palavras se expressarem tão bem...inveja boa). E um obrigada especial as pessoas que favoritaram, acho isso uma honra, aos que não puderam por algum motivo mandar review mas acompanham muito obrigada também._

**_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_**_ – Muito obrigada Maah-chan pela review, você é uma que deixou uma para o trailer também...ai que emoção...Vc é bem empolgada e isso é ótimo..hehe. Com poucas palavras conseguiu me animar muito (umas das pessoas que invejo..hehehe), me deixou muito motivada. Espero que continue acompanhando, apesar desse cap *chora litros*.... Abraços. _

**_FranHyuuga_**_ – Aiii amiga....*abraça*...depois de uma eternindade eu resolvo tomar vergonha na cara e postar o cap. *chora litros* se você leu tudo até aqui sabe pq estou chorando...Mas muito obrigada pela review, você sempre me incentiva a continuar tentando *seca as lágrimas*... Você vai poder curtir mais de ShinoHina no próximo cap, escrevi as cenas com o Shino lembrando de você, espero que goste. Mas infelizmente para o nosso querido Aburame é dificil para alguém competir com o Hyuuga-gostoso-kun.*olhar pervertido*...apaga essa parte...Bjus.._

**_V. Lovett_**_ – Adorei sua review Lovett-chan... muito engraçada.. Que bom que gostou de KibaIno, eles apareceram nesse cap a maior parte do tempo brigando...hehehe.... Mas no próximo vão ter mais cenas...hummmm digamos, próximas...*esfrega as mãos*. Como assim esquecer o fato de você querer ver o Neji peladão? Você viu minha última frase do cap referente ao Naruto e ao Sasuke? Então, somos duas...hehehe...Bjus_

**_Elara-chan_**_ – Que bom Elara-cha que mesmo não sendo seu casal preferido você resolveu ler...e ainda por cima me deixou uma review *entrega troféu*... Isso é raro, que bom que você é uma dessas pessoas com atitudes raras, fiquei muito feliz. 8D. Espero que continue curiosa, assim você me alegra mais continuando a ler a fic...hehehe..Abraços._

**_Cyelly_**_ – Olá Cyelly-chan...seja muito bem vinda...Me deixou muito feliz com a review, com poucas palavras conseguiu me passar o que está sentindo...vou ser má: espero que continue ansiosa *risada maligna*... assim continua a acompanhar a fic..hehehehe.. Fiquei muito feliz com sua review, pois ela veio depois de algum tempo da fic postada e isso não é muito comum...e me deixou mais feliz ainda...bjus.. _

_Quero agradecer também aos que favoritaram"Viva Las Vegas" e não deixaram reviews:_

**_Hyuu x3 __– _**_Entrei no seu perfil...como aliás faço com todos que me deixam reviews, e vi seu comentário a respeito de suas reviews serem péssimas...eu duvido que elas sejam tão ruins assim... teu profile está muito engraçado.8D. Mas muito obrigada por favoritar já me sinto honrada com o fato...Abraços_

**_Istharneko_**_ – OMG! Você é da espanha, que legal....Fiquei muito feliz em saber que favoritou a fic, infelizmente não sei escrever nada em espanhol *derrete no chão*. Mas espero que continue acompanhando a fic... Abraços_

**_Uzumaki Hyuuga Tata__ – _**_Obrigada por favoritar a fic, acho que isso significa que gostou *mão no queixo*, espero que continue..heheh *sorriso sem graça*..Abraços_

_

* * *

_

_Muito obrigada pelo carinho e ateção que dedicam._

_O que acharam? __Merece alguma review? Aceito críticas, sugestões, pedras e flores...hehehe_

_Próxima atualização será no _**_"Elas São Demais"_**_._

_Abraços_

_**Artemis In Avalon**_


	4. Ao som

**Disclame**: Naruto não me pertence, ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Se fosse meu, nem a pau que o Kakashi ia esconder seu rosto lindo. O Hidan continuaria vivendo para sempre, porém com seu corpinho lindo inteirinho e o Itachi estaria bem e a salvo _comigo_.

**Sinopse:** Tsunade e Jiraiya resolvem se casar. E sendo o casamento deles, onde mais este podia ser realizado? Las Vegas! Claro! A cidade dos pecados. Seus amigos bebem além da conta e no dia seguinte não se lembram de nada. Só uma pessoa poderia esclarecer os fatos: Hinata. Neji POV's com FlashBack do demais. Romance/Comédia – NejiXHina.

**Avisos: **Por hentai e palavreado chulo: Classificação indicativa para maiores de 18 anos. A fic não será muito longa, por volta de 5 cap, eu acho *coça cabeça*. Ainda vou tentar fazer uma fic sem tantos personagens... Espero que gostem.

**

* * *

****Legenda**

Narração normal: Me levantei com dificuldade.

Diálogos: - Arigatou Hinata-sama.

Pensamento: _"Por Kami, o que aconteceu aqui?"._

Flashback: _Eu estava sentada ao lado de Naruto-kun._

Alteração de tempo/espaço: _**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Onomatopéias e/ou ações: _*Trum...trum*.......... __*gota*_

* * *

**OBS: Antes de começar gostaria de informar que a música que aparece nesse capitulo é "Love Me Tender", do Elvis Presley, porém a versão que usei é a cantada pela Norah Jones. Ao longo da história vão saber porque… Indico que escutem, tem no youtube, faz muita diferença e a versão é linda…pelo menos eu acho...hehehe**

**Outra coisa importante: A partir desse capitulo, podem sentir os personagens mais OCC, lembrem-se eles estão ficando bêbados. E a todos que já passaram por isso (não você é claro...=}) sabem que nossa personalidade muda...hehe...bjus.**

**Viva Las Vegas**

_--Por Artemis In Avalon--_

**Capítulo 3 – Ao som...**

A Hinata começou a relatar para Naruto a partir do momento que Jiraiya e Tsunade haviam deixado a festa do casamento. Ela contava com o máximo de detalhes que se lembrava. Imaginei que o Uzumaki estivesse impaciente, afinal minha prima era uma pessoa tranqüila, ao contrário do hiperativo loiro que sentava a sua frente.

Ela contou que Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba e ela haviam ido até a mesa na área dos jogos e que o Inuzuka começou a jogar sendo logo depois substituído pelo Nara. _"Com muito mais habilidades para o jogo, diga-se de passagem"._

Comentou que todos os outros ficaram no bar, e que nessa parte ela não poderia ajudá-lo. O loiro a incentivava a continuar, lhe perguntando sobre o que havia acontecido depois, como se quisesse o relato de uma parte em especial.

Em seguida ela relatou-lhe que tinha ido junto com as demais mulheres para pista de dança...

**_H__inata Flashback On_**

_Era difícil passar entre os corpos que se moviam no salão, minhas amigas tinham os copos com suas bebidas coloridas erguidos e eu me esquivava dos cotovelos que insistiam em me bater._

_No palco um homem de cabelo acinzentado cantava um rock antigo. Sua voz era vibrante, como se o ar passassem com dificuldade pelas pregas vocais, mas era deliciosamente contagiante. Ino dançava ao som da batida. Tenten e Sakura cantavam, acompanhando o vocalista. _

_Encontramos um espaço vazio ao centro e ficamos observando a banda. Em um telão ao fundo, passavam imagens coloridas em constante movimento intercaladas com o nome da banda que piscava em diferentes letras: _**_O Quarteto do Som_**_._

_Haviam várias pessoas a nossa volta, a grande maioria consistia em homens jovens. Percebi que nos olhavam de forma estranha. Estava me sentindo despida e profundamente incomodada. "Será que sou só eu?"_

_Olhei para os lados procurando os responsáveis pelos olhares que me causavam a sensação de incômodo. Tenten também fazia o mesmo, assim que a observei ela pousou os orbes chocolates sobre um grupo a nossa esquerda._

_Acompanhei seu olhar e me deparei com uma roda de seis homens, visivelmente bêbados. Acho que me encolhi e acabei batendo na Sakura, pois esta virou suas esmeraldas para mim. Um lampejo de surpresa e preocupação brilhou no fundo de seus olhos, porém minha amiga perspicaz como era logo focalizou a causa do meu receio._

_O grupo masculino nos observava com olhos ferinos, maliciosos. "Nojentos!". Ela franziu as sobrancelhas._

_- Ei! – Tenten gritou para nós. – Que tal se fossemos para o outro lado?_

_Sua voz saiu misturada com o som da guitarra, porém todas pudemos ouvi-la, Ino que até então estava dançando virou-se._

_- O que aconteceu? – A loira pareceu confusa._

_- Tem uns idiotas ali que devem estar cojitando nos atacar a julgar pelos olhares. – Sakura indicou com um movimento dos olhos._

_A Yamanaka olhou por sobre meus ombros, rolando os olhos em seguida._

_- Sei. Vamos sair daqui. – Acrescentou._

_Nos viramos para novamente caminhar entre os corpos em movimento, porém uma mão em meus ombros me impediu de dar o primeiro passo. No segundo seguinte nos vimos cercadas pelos seis homens._

_- Oi gatinhas. – Um ruivo se aproximou de Tenten que deu um passo para trás._

_- E ai? O que mulheres tão lindas estão fazendo sozinhas aqui? – Outro homem começou a chegar mais perto de mim._

_- Isso é um pecado. Nós podemos lhes fazer companhia. – Um moreno fedendo a álcool falou em meu ouvido._

"_Saiam daqui. Por favor!". Eu queria empurrá-los e sair correndo mas não conseguia nem ao menos falar. Me senti acuada._

_- Não estamos interessadas! – Ino fez cara de nojo empurrando um dos homens que tinha a camisa aberta no peito._

_- E já temos companhia. – Sakura segurou minha mão e ia começar a andar novamente quando os homens fecharam sua passagem._

_- Sério e onde eles estão? – O homem aparentemente mais velho sorriu com cinismo, desacreditando de suas palavras._

_- Bem aqui! – "Na-naruto-kun?", olhei para meu amigo loiro, ele tinha os braços cruzados e um olhar violento._

_- Acho melhor vocês darem o fora daqui! – Kiba ao lado do Uzumaki tinha um expressão selvagem._

_Os homens se afastaram um pouco parecendo acuados, porém, bêbados demais para perceberem o real perigo que corriam._

_- Agora! – Lee deu um passo a frente batendo o pé__ sobre o piso._

_Por mais um segundo o grupo hesitou. "Não. Por favor, vão embora". Não queria uma briga, odiava-as. Para meu alívio eles resmungaram algumas coisas e se afastaram. _

_A música agitada encerrou, dando lugar para um ritmo mais tranquilo. Expirei o ar que prendia sem preceber._

_Procurei com o olhar meu porto seguro e assim que meus olhos visualizaram a figura altiva de meu primo__ respirei aliviada e caminhei em sua direção. As meninas também se aproximaram dos nossos amigos._

_- Hinata, aceita dançar comigo? – A figura morena de Shino interrompeu meus passos._

"_Shi-no-kun?". O convite me pegou de surpresa. "Estranho. O Shino não gosta de dançar, ao menos pelo que conheço dele"._

_- C-claro Shino-kun! – Sorri para ele._

_Lancei um olhar para Neji, ele tinha os lábios apertados em uma fina linha. Tenten se aproximou dele e ameaçou tocá-lo quando Lee lhe segurou pela cintura. Meu primo deu as costas e sumiu entre os corpos. _

_Shino segurou minha mão me levando para mais perto__. O corpo quente dele era aconchegante. Apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros. "Ele parece tenso". O moreno era sempre controlado e seguro. Em todos nossos anos de amizade, era sempre ele quem eu procurava quando tinha algum problema, e o Shino com poucas palavras conseguia me tranquilizar e me mostrar uma direção. Kiba sempre foi o escolhido para me animar. E por isso os dois eram meus melhores amigos, eram perfeitos e juntos mantínhamos um equilíbrio de personalidades._

_Reparei que Shino se movia com dificuldade, estávamos um pouco distantes e isso dificultava nossa sincronia. O vocalista de agora, um homem de pele escura, cantava uma música lenta. Me aproximei um pouco mais do Shino, ele colocou as mãos ao redor da minha cintura e assim pudemos acompanhar os passos um do outro. Levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo quando escutei a voz profunda do Uchiha próxima a nós. _

_- Quer dançar Sakura? – Susuke se aproximou da Haruno com as mãos no bolso da calça social preta._

_- Claro Sasuke-kun. – A rósea sorriu lhe estendendo a mão._

_- Ei teme! Eu que ia convidar a Sakura-chan! – Naruto virou-se para o casal, caminhando atrás deles. _

_- É mas ela aceitou dançar comigo, dobe. – O moreno curvou a sobrancelha parecendo irritado com a aproximação do amigo._

_- Acontece que se eu tivesse pedido antes ela também aceitaria. – A frase do Uzumaki não me pareceu ser um bom argumento, e acho que nem para a Sakura, pois ela rolou os olhos._

_- O azar é seu. Ninguém manda ser tão lerdo. - "O Sasuke-kun é sempre tão direto"_

_- Escuta aqui! – A Haruno ficou entre eles. – Dá para vocês pararem com essa discussão idiota? Estão conseguindo me tirar do sério. Eu danço com os dois._

_- Como eu pedi primeiro, você dança comigo Sakura. – O moreno a puxou contra peito._

_- E eu faço o quê? Fico esperando? – O loiro passou o braço ao redor da cintura da rósea._

"_Esses dois não mudam nunca", pelo que me lembrava sempre discutiam por algo. E eu tinha que admitir, quase sempre por culpa do Naruto._

_- CALEM A BOCA OS DOIS!!! Não vou dançar mais porra nenhuma. – A Haruno se soltou dos braços dos dois homens e se afastou pisando firme._

_Os dois se olharam e se mediram dos pés a cabeça, quando seus olhares se cruzaram, disseram:_

_- Dobe! – O Uchiha virou as costas._

_- Teme! – Retorquiu o Uzumaki._

"_Ai, ai. A mesma coisa". Eu sorri da atitude deles._

_Assim que a situação aparentemente se resolveu, com a saída de Sakura, tanto Naruto __quanto Sasuke foram "convidados" (leia-se forçados) a dançar com duas gêmeas de longos cabelos negros._

_Eu não estava prestando muita atenção ao meu parceiro de dança, por isso quase pisei no seu pé._

_- Me desculpe, Shino-kun. – Senti meu rosto esquentar. "Ah eu sou mesmo uma desastrada"._

_- Não se preocupe Hinata. – Acho que meus olhos ainda lhe pediam desculpa, pois assim que o olhei ele acrescentou: - Por quê? Porque eu não senti nada. _

_Permanecemos em total silêncio, as mãos do homem estavam pousadas suavemente sobre minha cintura e minhas mãos ainda repousavam em seus ombros._

_Passei os olhos pelos casais a nossa volta. Poucos pares ainda estavam na pista de dança. Eu e Shino dançavamos próximos as mesas. Próximo a nós Lee e Tenten rodavam um pouco fora do ritmo. "O Lee-kun tem tanta energia. Gostaria de ser assim também". _

_Olhei para o meio do salão e l__evei um susto. Ficou claro que o álcool já estava fazendo efeito sobre meus amigos: Ino estava dançando com o Kiba!_

_De onde estava não conseguia escutar sobre o que falavam, mas minha amiga balançava os cabelos dourados e lançava olhares provocantes para os homens que dançavam a sua volta. Kiba parecia bastante aborrecido e sempre que notava a direção do olhar da loira a rodopiava para longe do alvo de seu charme._

"_A Ino-chan está provocando o Kiba-kun"._

_Eles sempre estão discutindo, não perdem uma oportunidade de se "alfinetarem". E em qualquer ambiente estão sempre cientes da presença um do outro, quando um não está na sala o outro vai procurá-lo apenas para poderem começar a se provocarem e ofenderem-se mutuamente. Aparentemente se odiavam._

_Na maioria das vezes eu fico preocupada, não gosto de ver os meus amigos brigando constantemente. Porém tanto Sakura quanto Tenten me diziam que na verdade isso era amor, disfarçado com hostilidade. Achava estranho pensar assim, afinal se as pessoas se amam deveriam ficar em paz juntas e não em guerra._

"_Oras H__inata o que você pode dizer sobre como expressar amor, veja bem sua situação!", me repreendi internamente, estava sendo hipócrita. Meus olhos foram para o bar. Meu primo estava sentado de costas para a pista de dança e tomava rapidamente o conteúdo de três mini-copos. _

_Sakura estava sentada ao seu lado e também bebia rápido. Eles pareciam aborrecidos._

_O Quarteto do Som__ trocou novamente o vocalista, dessa vez o homem anunciou que Tayuya, uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos, iria cantar._

_As luzes diminuíram deixando a pista sob tons de rosa e roxo. A voz marcante da cantora iniciou a melodia que pareceu derramar-se sobre a pista de dança como uma suave onda. Pude ouvir alguns suspiros apaixonados. Um deles me soou estranhamento próximo._

_Ergui uma sobrancelha e olhei para cima encarando meu parceiro._

"_Foi o Shino-kun quem suspirou?"_

_O Aburame falhou um passo na dança ao me encarar, retirou uma das mãos da minha cintura para retirar os óculos escuros e os colocou no bolso do terno._

_Ele raramente retirava os óculos, e sempre que o fazia tinha um forte motivo para isso. O Aburame parou de mover-se e fixou seus olhos castanhos em mim._

_Senti-me presa ao chão como se uma força pairasse sobre nossas cabeças. Shino pousou as mãos em meus ombros como que para me segurar ainda mais ali._

_- Hinata... – Ele começou, sua voz estava muito baixa e tive que me aproximar para ouvir a continuação. - Eu..._

_- Com licença? – A voz familiar__ fez o Aburame arregalar os olhos. – Posso?_

"_Neji!". Olhei para o lado e vi meu primo com a mão direita estendida para mim. Foi como se a pressão exercida pela força de Shino sobre mim houvesse se dissipado. Um sorriso se formou involuntariamente em meus lábios._

_**Love me tender, **_

_Me ame com ternura,_

_**Love me sweet, **_

_Me ame com doçura,_

_**Never let me go. **_

_Nunca me deixe partir._

_**You have made my life complete, **_

_Você tornou minha vida completa,_

_**And I love you so. **_

_E eu te amo tanto._

_Shino soltou uma exclamação antes de escorregar as mãos lentamente pelos meus braços._

_- Claro Hyuuga! – Ele voltou a colocar os óculos e se afastou, sumindo entre as pessoas._

_**Hinata Flashback off**_

- Oeee Hinata? – A voz de Naruto chamava a atenção da minha prima. – Não perca o foco. Agora eu não quero saber se você dançou com o Neji. Quero saber o que aconteceu comigo.

"_Bastardo! Como ousa interrompê-la?"_. Ela estava relatando que...

"_Espera ai! Eu dancei com a Hinata-sama!?"_

Um calor ardeu na boca do meu estômago ao me imaginar dançando com minha prima. Parei de escutar seu relato, quando minhas próprias memórias me brindaram com um flash.

Uma sensação de paz passou por meu corpo. Foi como se ela ainda estivesse em meus braços, como agora me recordava a ter tido noite passada...

**_Neji Flashback O__n_**

_Já tinha perdido a conta de quanto copos havia bebido. "Tequila! A descoberta do século". Girei pela base o último pequeno copo com a bebida amarelada, __analisando-o atentamente. "Aliás, em que século ela foi inventada?". A pergunta realmente não me interessava mas pensar em uma resposta ajudava a passar o tempo._

_Quase todos os meus amigos estavam na pista de dança, menos Chouji e Shikamaru que ainda jogavam ____blackjack__ eu e Sakura que estávamos no bar. A Haruno bebia tanto quanto eu. No momento pedia para o barman servi-la de mais uma dose. _

_Ela havia voltado da pista há alguns minutos reclamando sobre o Uzumaki e o Uchiha. Algo sobre eles nunca crescerem e sempre ficarem discutindo sobre coisas inúteis. Ela ainda resmungava entre um gole e outro: _

_- ... e eu sempre tenho que ficar no meio deles._

"_É Sakura, eu já sei. Você repetiu isso pelo menos umas cinqüenta vezes"._

_A música encerrou seus últimos acordes e o vocalista anunciou que outra pessoa os _**_agraciaria com sua voz_**_. "Sinceramente, quem ainda fala _**_agraciaria_**_?"._

_Isso, porém, me recordou parte do motivo da minha irritação: "A ausência da Hinata-sama"._

"_Merda!. A ausência não me incomoda tanto quanto a presença do Aburame ao seu lado"._

_Há algum tempo atrás vi de longe um grupo de homens cercando as meninas, quando os vi ao redor da Hinata, a tocando, tive vontade de esmurrá-los. Era óbvio que minha prima não estava gostando daquela aproximação. Estava estampado em seus olhos o desejo de afastá-los._

_Havia me levantado da banqueta decidido a ir até lá quando percebi o movimento dos meus amigos._

_- Mas que merda é aquela!? – Kiba bateu sua garrafa de cerveja sobre o balcão._

_- Quem aqueles imbecis abusados estão pensando que são? – Naruto olhou enraivecido para os homens, observando as mulheres que desviavam da aproximação ousada destes._

_- Não sei. Mas acho melhor eles se afastarem! – Fechei os punhos e falei entre os dentes._

_- Vamos lá. – Sasuke tomou a dianteira e seguiu para a pista de dança._

_Quando chegamos até elas fizemos um semi-círculo ao redor do grupo encarando os homens com hostilidade e as meninas rapidamente se aproximaram de nós. Tanto Hinata quanto Tenten caminharam na minha direção. Antes que a Hyuuga me alcançasse, entretanto, Shino a interceptou a convidando para dançar._

_Me senti frustrado e tremendamente irritado naquele momento. Com o canto do olho percebi a Mitsashi abrir a boca para me falar algo e ser interrompida por Lee que a puxou pela cintura para o meio da pista. Voltei imediatamente para o bar, disposto a me distrair com várias doses de alguma bebida forte._

_E a__gora apenas alguns momento depois dessa cena eu estava com vários goles a mais de álcool no organismo, sentado ao lado da Sakura, olhando de longe os casais que dançavam, observando o Aburame se aproximar ainda mais da MINHA prima e sem ter minha irritação e frustração minimizadas em nada. Inspirei profundamente._

_A banda reco__meçou a tocar e as luzes do salão diminuiram. A melodia dedilhada era tranqüila. Fiquei observando a forma como as luzes roxas lançavam feixes sobre minha prima a deixando ainda mais delicada. Deduzi que a melodia a agradava, pois um suave sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Expirei com dificuldade._

_O Aburame errou um passo e parou. Achei estranho sua atitude, e algo em meu estomago revirou quanto o vi retirar os óculos escuros. Sem pensar no quê e por quê estava fazendo me afastei rapidamente do bar e caminhei em direção do casal. Por cima das cabeças vi quando ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e se aproximaram ainda mais. Esbarrei nas pessoas e não me dei ao trabalho de me desculpar. Eu tinha que alcançá-los. Imediatamente._

_Shino abrira a boca para falar algo, me postei ao lado do casal e disse a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça:_

_- Com Licença?Posso? – Estendi a mão para Hinata que me sorriu docemente, parecendo genuinamente feliz com minha presença._

_Ouvi o Aburame murmurar algo, que não entendi e tomei as pequenas mãos da minha prima entre as minhas a puxando para mais perto. Ela ainda tinha o sorriso nos lábios. E por segundos eu apenas fiquei parado sem reação._

_**Love me tender, **_

_Me ame com ternura,_

_**Love me sweet, **_

_Me ame com doçura,_

_**Never let me go. **_

_Nunca me deixe partir._

_**You have made my life complete, **_

_Você tornou minha vida completa,_

_**And I love you so. **_

_E eu te amo tanto._

_Hinata pousou suavemente suas mãos em meus ombros e me encarou com seus orbes tão parecido com os meus, porém inegavelmente diferentes, indecisa sobre que atitude tomar, já que eu permanecia estático. A música fluía com tal suavidade que envolve-la em meus braços e embalar seu corpo junto ao meu era algo inevitável, e foi o que eu fiz. E nossos corpos se encaixaram perfeitamente._

_**Love me tender, **_

_Me ame com ternura,_

_**Love me true, **_

_Me ame de verdade_

_**All my dreams fulfilled.**_

_Todos os meus sonhos realizados_

_**For my darlin' I love you, **_

_Porque meu amor eu amo você_

_**And I always will.** _

_E eu sempre amarei_

_Eu não sabia ao certo o que havia me feito vir até ali. Ou o que queria ao me aproximar dela. Mas era muito bom poder senti-la tão próxima assim, me sentia em paz junto dela. Nunca havíamos tido um contato tão íntimo assim desde que... "Desde que você morreu, pai. É bom sentir isso novamente". _

_**Love me tender, **_

_Me ame com ternura_

_**Love me dear, **_

_Me ame querida_

_**Tell me you are mine. **_

_Diga-me que você é minha_

_**I'll be yours through all the years, **_

_Eu serei seu durante todos os anos_

_**Till the end of time. **_

_Até o final dos tempos_

_A necessidade que eu sentia de protegê-la parecia absurda nesse momento. Com meus braços ao redor de sua cintura fina, parecia que ela estava finalmente segura. "Estou sendo possessivo e prepotente, eu sei. Mas apenas tendo-a assim, sei que nada poderá atingi-la". _

_**Love me tender, **_

_Me ame com ternura,_

_**Love me true, **_

_Me ame de verdade_

_**All my dreams fulfilled.**_

_Todos os meus sonhos realizados_

_**For my darlin' I love you, **_

_Porque meu amor eu amo você_

_**And I always will. **_

_E eu sempre amarei_

_Percebi que tinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso nos lábios. Aspirei o perfume dela, era suave, fresco e tranqüilo, como um campo de lavandas sob o sol. Abri meus olhos, Hinata tinha a face apoiada em meu ombro e os orbes cerrados. Mal nos movíamos._

_**Love me tender, **_

_Me ame com ternura,_

_**Love me true, **_

_Me ame de verdade_

_**All my dreams fulfilled.**_

_Todos os meus sonhos realizados_

_**For my darlin' I love you, **_

_Porque meu amor eu amo você_

_**And I always will. **_

_E eu sempre amarei_

_A voz entorpecente da cantora acompanhou os últimos acordes e assim que a melodia encerrou, foi como se todos saíssem de um transe. Vários casais se afastaram parecendo assustados, como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um sonho profundo e não soubessem onde estavam. Me sentia exatamente assim. Saído de um sonho._

_A Hyuuga se afastou de mim com seus orbes arregalados. Suas pérolas assustadas passavam de minha face para meus ombros, onde sua cabeça anteriormente repousava. Ela estava envergonhada. _

_- __Sumimasen__ nii-san. – Ela inclinou a cabeça cobrindo seus olhos pela espessa franja escura, porém não escondendo seu rubor._

_- Não tem pelo que se desculpar Hinata-sama. – Minha voz soou mais rouca e baixa. – Eu..._

_Eu... fui interrompido pelo som agudo de um alarme. Em seguida buzinas e cornetas soaram pelo salão. _

_Todos olharam para direção dos sons. Arqueei a sobrancelha quando vi Chouji com os braços ao redor de Shikamaru o erguendo repetidas vezes do chão. O Nara inacreditavelmente não tinha sua expressão de tédio na face, esta havia sido substituída temporariamente por uma de perplexidade._

_Funcionários do cassino jogavam punhados de papel brilhante picado sobre eles. Quando finalmente nos aproximamos das mesas de blackjack havia um aglomerado de pessoas sorridentes._

_- PARABÉNS!!! Você bateu o novo recorde de vitórias consecutivas! – O __dealer __da mesa o cumprimentou._

_**Neji FlashBack Off**_

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_OMG! Cap. 3 postado. Tive que dividi-lo em dois, pois acabou ficando muito longo. Era para acontecer mais coisas, bem...*dá de ombros* .. fica para o próximo..eu sabia que não ia conseguir termiar em 5 cap...tsc,tsc,tsc, para mim mesma..._

_Bem..nesse só temos flashbacks do Neji e da Hinata, aliás só deu os dois, Narutinho só deu uma pontinha. _

_Como disse no inicio, a partir desse momento os personagens podem ficar mais OCC nos flashbacks, afinal estão bebendo muito. Lembrem-se que todos bebem, menos a nossa Hinatinha-fofucha-chan._

_E ai? Conhecem a música do Elvis? E a versão da Norah Jones?....cri..cri..cri... Por acaso alguém ouviu a música???? O.O_

_Leitores: *disfarçam*_

_Aliás ainda não tinha comentado, mas assim como comentou em uma review o __**Enduros**__, a fic tem esse nome graças a uma música do Elvis Presley chamada Viva Las Vegas, inclusive é a musica tema, e aparecerá em um momento um pouco mais para frente. Combina perfeitamente com a cidade e com minha idéia._

_Acho que esse cap foi um pouco mais romântico... pelo menos deveria ter sido, sinceramente não sou muito boa com isso, gosto mais de ação. *agarra o Neji que ia passando* Ops... eu vou precisar dele para os próximos capitulos *solta o Hyuuga atordoado*._

_No próximo cap, começam as comemorações pelo prêmio do Shika, e acho que teremos o primeiro beijo do Viva....*maõ no queixo*_

_Ahhh graças a o __**Hyuu x3**__ e a __**FranHyuuga**__ fiz algumas alterações no enredo, acredito que só venham melhorar...*olhar malicioso*...calma vcs dois, não foram alterações tão grandes, mas quis aproveitar as sugestões..hehe_

_Bjus a todos que acompanham._

* * *

_**Cantinho mais que especial**_

_Novamente quero agradeçer a todos que me encaminharam suas reviews, adoro recebê-las, sejam como forem, não me importo que sejam curtas, sempre me sinto honrada e amo as longas, me divirto lendo. _

_**Istharneko**__ – Olá =D...que bom que está gostando da fic, fico muito feliz de agradar. Obrigada pelo comentário, adoro saber o que as pessoas que lêem estão achando de cada capitulo. Espero que goste desse também, e continue acompanhando a fic...Abraços._

_**Hyuu x3**__ – Hyuu, que prazer foi receber seu review... fiquei tão feliz...ainda mais por saber que você não gosta muito de mandar review pois acha que não são boas.. (de onde você tirou essa idéia?) ...elas são ótimas. Quanto a Hina não ter demaiado ao ver o Neji nu, imagina só se ela tivesse desmaiado... o Neji iria ficar desesperado e ia tentar acorda-la, assim que ela acordasse iria ver ele nu novamente (eu não me incomodaria..hehe, pode ignorar meu comentárioO.O) e desmaiaria de novo, e ai eu não poderia continuar a cena..hehehe... Ah viu que vou tentar acatar uma pequena parte da sua sugestão e da Fran? Infelizmente não vai dar para segui-la a risca, mas...prometo para uma próxima fic. Espero que continue acompanhando e quem sabe não me manda outra review *cutuca* Pidonha, eu sei..hehe..Abraços._

_**Enduros**__ – Oi Enduros seja muito bem vindo *estende tapete vermelho*. Você foi o primeiro a relacionar a fic com a música do Elvis Presley "Viva Las Vegas" e acertou em cheio. Ela é a música tema, foi a inspiração para o título e vai aparecer em uma cena importante da fic... Gosta de mais músicas do Elvis? Talvez goste da versão que usei nesse cap. na voz da Norah Jones, "Love Me Tender" ganhou uma tom mais suave, que para a fic cabia melhor, mas quis aproveitar o repertório do Elvis por isso a escolha...Caraca como sou prolixa...hehehe. Muito obrigada pelo carinho, e pela confiança...(favoritou a fic e a mim....que emoção=D), espero que não se arrependa..*bate dedos indicadores* e continue acomapnhando a fic..Abraços._

_**FranHyuuga**__ – Amiga do meu coração *abraça*..como sempre me botando lá em cima. O que faria sem você? Sempre disposta a me emprestar um pouco do seu fogo da juventude em momentos em que o meu está só na brasa...hehehe *pose nice guy* Que bom que gostou do cap. Sabia que ia gostar da descrição dos olhos do Shino. Nesse ele estava meio ansioso e o Neji tomou a dianteira.. Quero muuuuito saber sua opinião sobre esse cap, principalmente sobre NejiHina, por favor me dê sugestões, dicas, idéias, qualquer coisa *se descabela*... já que você é a especialista em Hyuugacest, preciso saber o que achou *sacode fran*... Fran: Calma. Respira Artemis!...Eu sei mas sabe que sou hiperativa...*pulando ao redor de fran*. Viu né, vou fazer uma pequena adaptação no roteiro para acatar as sugestões das mentes pervertidas de plantão (como se eu também não fosse uma O_O'), mas não será possível me aprofundar muito...e aliás você não poderá reclamar vou inserir um hentai na fic pq você ficou me pedindo (leia-se ameaçando)...hehehe exagerei...como sempre... Bjão amiga. Muito obrigada pela imensa paciencia e carinho...te adoro._

_**V. Lovett**__ – Olá Lovett, que prazer tê-la novamente por aqui. Fiquei tão feliz que tenha gostado do cap, acompanha todos e sempre me __**agracia **__(o quê?O Neji que me desculpe mas eu ainda uso essa palavra...hehehe) com suas reviews. Realmente sempre que a Hinata aparece em alguma fic tem um monte de marmanjo para ficar em cima dela, por que isso não acontece comigo? Será que terei que usar lente branca e gaguejar? *coça a cabeça*. Desculpe a demora do cap, tô tentando não demorar tanto, mas tenho tantas idéias ao mesmo tempo para tantas fic, que tenho que me conter para não sair escrevendo todas, pois assim não conseguiria terminar nenhuma... Espero que continue acompanhando a fic..Bjus.._

_**Maah. Sakura Chinchila**__ – Maah, acho super divertida a forma como escreve...transborda energia sim...hehehe...tenho a impressão de que fala bem rápido..hehehe. Que bom que achou o cap maravilhoso...eu não achei, mas ficou inteiramente satisfeita que tenha agradado tanto. O que aconteceu? Ihhhhh isso não posso responder por enquanto...mas aos poucos as coisas vão aparecendo e dá para ir juntando os pedaços.. Espero que continue acompanhando e me alegrando com suas reviews contagiantes...Bjus._

_Um muito obrigada também aos que favoritaram a fic e por algum motivo não puderam deixar reviews... como já disse fico muito honrada de que considerem a fic digna de favoritação...._

_**KFBlood**__ – Olá KFBlood, bem vinda ao mundo de Las Vegas..hehehe. Obrigada por favoritar a fic, acho que isso significa que gostou, né? *coça a cabeça*. Quanto a escrever fic's, acredito que logo estará escrevendo, também comecei só como leitora, aguentei um ano... depois o site nos enfeitiça..hehehe. Abraços._

* * *

_Muito obrigda pelo carinho de todos._

_E ai? Como está? O que acharam? Sugestões, críticas, correções, opiniões...aceito tudo. Por favor opinem e me ajudem a melhorar cada cap._

_Abraços._

_**Artemis In Avalon**_


	5. Era ela, e somente ela

**Disclame**: Naruto não me pertence, ele pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Se fosse meu, nem a pau que o Kakashi ia esconder seu rosto lindo. O Hidan continuaria vivendo para sempre, porém com seu corpinho lindo inteirinho e o Itachi estaria bem e a salvo _comigo_.

**Sinopse:** Tsunade e Jiraiya resolvem se casar. E sendo o casamento deles, onde mais este podia ser realizado? Las Vegas! Claro! A cidade dos pecados. Seus amigos bebem além da conta e no dia seguinte não se lembram de nada. Só uma pessoa poderia esclarecer os fatos: Hinata. Neji POV's com FlashBack do demais. Romance/Comédia – NejiXHina.

**Avisos: **Por hentai e palavreado chulo: Classificação indicativa para maiores de 18 anos. A fic não será muito longa, por volta de 5 cap, eu acho *coça cabeça*. Ainda vou tentar fazer uma fic sem tantos personagens... Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Legenda**

Narração normal: Me levantei com dificuldade.

Diálogos: - Arigatou Hinata-sama.

Pensamento: _"Por Kami, o que aconteceu aqui?"._

Flashback: _Eu estava sentada ao lado de Naruto-kun._

Alteração de tempo/espaço: _**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Onomatopéias e/ou ações: _*Trum...trum*... *gota*_

* * *

.

**Viva Las Vegas**

.

_-Por Artemis In Avalon-_

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo 4 – _Era ela, e somente ela..._.**

.

.

Eu definitivamente estava paralisado. Não estava mais prestando atenção na suave voz da minha prima, e nem os gritos de Naruto me incomodavam. Eu estava absorto demais na minha lembrança. Conseguia me recordar com perfeição dos momentos na pista de dança, tanto que era como se pudesse ouvir a música agora mesmo.

Eu não conseguia me lembra o que queria dizer no momento em que fomos interrompidos pelo som da sirene e das cornetas. Mas sentia como se eu também não soubesse na noite passada, seria algo que simplesmente sairia, naturalmente. Apoiei a mão no queixo pensativo. _"O que será que eu iria dizer?"_

"_Bem... se era importante eu provavelmente me lembrarei"._

Saí dos meus devaneios graças a Naruto.

- Então quer dizer que depois que o Shikamaru ganhou o prêmio nós saímos para comemorar? - O Uzumaki questionou.

- Não exatamente. – A voz do Nara me surpreendeu. _"De onde foi que ele surgiu?"_

- Shi-Shika-maru-kun? – Hinata também parecia surpresa.

- VOCÊ LEMBROU DE ALGO? HUM? DIGA? SIM? – Naruto realmente parecia desesperado para saber o que havia acontecido na noite de ontem.

- Cala a boca Naruto e deixa o Shika falar! – _"Sakura?"_

- Eh Naruto, o Shikamaru lembrou de uma coisa. – Acho que todos estavam ali, pois dessa vez a voz que ouvi foi a do Chouji.

- DE QUÊ? HUM? – _"Caramba o Naruto não consegue mesmo, não é?"_

- Se você permanecer em silêncio ele poderá falar. – Tenten acrescentou.

O loiro deu uma risadinha sem graça e eu pude ouvir alguns suspiros. _"Esse é o Naruto que conhecemos, sempre nos fazendo perder a paciência". _

- Agora que o fogo da juventude do Naruto-kun já ardeu em suas labaredas flamejantes o Shikamaru pode continuar. – _"Tsc,tsc,tsc". _Eu quase podia ver os olhos brilhantes do Lee.

Alguém bateu no biombo que separava nossas mesas fazendo-o dobrar-se.

- Opa! Desculpe, eu não ti...Neji! – A cabeleira loira de Ino balançou na minha frente. – Ah, então era aqui você estava se escondendo!

- Não estava me escondendo. – A olhei de cara feia. (**N/A:** Como se isso fosse possível Neji-lindo-kun! *baba*)

A Yamanaka me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. A essa altura todos os meus amigos já tinham me visto. Kiba se aproximou, empurrado a loira um pouco para o lado e terminou de afastar o biombo sanfonado.

- Que bom, assim ele também escuta o que o Shikamaru tem para falar! – Me virei no banco, assim que o moreno terminou de me expor para o grupo.

Novamente percebi o olhar de Tenten sobre mim. _"Ressentido?"_

O Nara colocou uma mão no bolso da calça e começou a falar:

- Bem, assim que ganhei o prêmio eles me deram...

.

.

_**Shikamaru Flashback On**_

_._

_- Promissórias?- Questionei assim que o gerente me entregou as notas impressas com autenticação em nome do Hotel Peccátu._

_- Exatamente. Elas valem na grande maioria dos estabelecimentos da cidade. – O homem sorridente, mecanicamente, me informava. "Ele parece uma estátua de entrada de parque de diversão!" – Se o senhor necessitar do valor em dinheiro poderá retirar na administração do hotel._

_O olhei desconfiado. "Essa é realmente uma boa tática para que os ganhadores gastassem o dinheiro na própria cidade. Afinal quem consegue ficar indiferente a Las Vegas!"_

_Me virei para meus amigos que estavam do lado de fora da porta de vidro. Sorri e eles retribuíram o sorriso. Obviamente não todos. "Shino, Sasuke e Neji não fariam isso". Alguns acenaram me chamando e assim que saí e lhes expliquei sobre a conversa com o gerente, me parabenizaram._

_- Certo, certo. Obrigado. – Dei as costas para o grupo comecei a caminhar para as amplas portas de vidro que davam no pátio externo do hotel. – Agora vamos nos divertir! – Por cima dos ombros sorri em expectativa. – A noite é por minha conta! _

"_Essa noite promete!"_

_Meus amigos se entre olharam e começaram a me seguir, pelo jeito ainda sem acreditar no que havia acontecido. _

_O pátio era muito bonito e amplo. Fontes luminosas, plantas exóticas, bancos e mesas em madeira trabalhada, esculturas em mármore, pontos de luzes coloridas, flores caindo em cachos, som ambiente e arranjos de frutas tropicais compunham o ambiente. Poucos hóspedes desfrutavam a quente noite do lado de fora. "A maioria prefere os cassinos!". Concluí._

_- Hei Shika? – Naruto me alcançou. – Podemos mesmo pedir bebidas por sua conta?_

_- NARUTO! Pare com isso! – Sakura gritou mais atrás. O loiro virou para falar com ela._

_- Ahhh Sakura-chan... mas ele falou... – Seus olhos brilhavam. O loiro começou a andar de costas e antes que eu pudesse avisá-lo caiu sentado sobre um banco de madeira no qual tropeçou. – Ai, ai..._

_- OLHA POR ONDE ANDA NARUTO! – A Haruno correu, para ao invés de ajudá-lo a se levantar, dar um cascudo no Uzumaki._

"_São uns problemáticos mesmo"._

_- Não adianta Sakura. Qualquer tentativa de ensiná-lo a ter educação acabará fatalmente em desgraças e perda de tempo! – Sasuke passou por mim com cara de tédio e de estar achando tudo muito irritante. "A mesma de sempre"._

_- Olha quem fala! Como se você fosse um exemplo de educação, teme! – O loiro falou às minhas costas._

_- O sujo falando do mal lavado! – Neji também passou por mim. Os braços cruzados e com expressão de impaciência e irritação. "Também a mesma de sempre"._

_- Verdade. – Tenten ia atrás do Hyuuga._

_- Os três nunca vão parar com essas briguinhas infantis? – Kiba com ar de superioridade parou ao meu lado._

_- Quem aqui é infantil K-I-B-A! – Sakura emanava uma aura maligna. Os que estavam próximo começaram a se afastar._

_- E-eu não q-quis dizer que VOCÊ era infantil Saku-ra! – O Inuzuka parecia acuado, isso não era muito comum para a sua personalidade tão autoconfiante. "Mas admito, também tenho medo da Haruno irritada"_

_- Deixem isso pra lá! Eu quero é pedir umas __Margaritas¹! – Ino passou entre mim e Kiba rebolando._

_- Eu também quero! – A Mitsashi se manifestou parecendo empolgada._

_- Ok, vamos escolher nossas bebidas. – Procurei com os olhos algum garçom para fazer os pedidos. _

"_Incrível como sempre que precisamos de um, eles simplesmente somem"._

_- Eu encontrarei um. – Shino enfim falou alguma coisa. Quando olhamos para ele, só vimos suas costas, se afastando._

_._

_**Shikamaru Flashback Off**_

_._

_._

- Pois bem, por enquanto não me lembro de mais nada! – Shikamaru respirou fundo e cruzou os braços antes de continuar. - Eu sei que ninguém aqui está com a memória muito boa, mas acho que todos concordamos que a única que poderá nos ajudar com essa parte será a Hinata. – Rapidamente todos os pares de olhos voltaram-se para minha prima. Enfim alguém havia colocado em palavras o que todos estavam pensando desde que acordaram.

Como era de se esperar ela ruborizou e se encolheu mais no banco. Eu me levantei do meu reservado pensando no que fazer para ajudá-la. Estava apreensivo. Queria muito saber o que havia acontecido noite passada, porém ao mesmo tempo achava que não queria. Olhando para meus amigos vi a mesma dúvida pairar sobre eles. Hinata começou a falar algo e olhei para ela novamente:

- S-se vo-vocês quiserem e-e-eu p-pos...- Ela apertava os dedos nervosamente enquanto sua pele ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

Era claro que ela estava acuada, se lhe pedíssemos ela nos contaria tudo o que sabia, mesmo que isso fosse extremamente difícil para a tímida pessoa que era. Ser o centro das atenções realmente era algo que ela odiava. Meu grupo de amigos não se movia, acho que ainda pensavam se queriam ou não saber sobre a noite. _"Tenho um pressentimento de que isso não é uma boa idéia"_. Precisava interromper aquilo!

- Você nos contaria Hinata-sama? – Dei um passo na sua direção atraindo a atenção de todos. – Contaria sobre _**todos**_ os _**detalhes**_ de _**cada um**_ de nós, para que _**todos**_ ouvíssemos? – Falei pausadamente e dando ênfase a algumas palavras em especial para que meus amigos compreendessem no que aquilo implicaria.

Um resmungo de surpresa e receio partiu do grupo as minhas costas, me virei para eles. Ergui a sobrancelha em desafio e assim que vi as expressões de pânico se formarem nos rostos familiares, sorri presunçoso. _"É claro que sabia que isso ia acontecer!"_. Mas ainda falta um detalhe...

- E ai quem vai querer que ela conte? – Meu olhar se dirigiu automaticamente para algumas pessoas em especial. Tenho ciência de que os olhava de forma muito significativa, e embora eles não soubessem que eu havia invadido a privacidade de alguns nessa manhã, eles pareceram entender o recado.

Encostei-me à mesa e cruzei os braços esperando o movimento começar, e não me decepcionando, Naruto foi o precursor.

- Ah! Pensando bem acho que tenho que ir ali... – à minha esquerda vi o loiro levantar-se do banco olhar para nossos companheiros, em especial para Sakura e Sasuke, e começar a caminhar rápido. - ... resolver umas coisas. Nos vemos depois, dattebayo!

Em seguida todos trocaram olhares e começaram a dar desculpas._ "Eh, eu sei, eu sou um gênio!"_

- Ah! Acabei de lembrar que ainda não visitei o salão de beleza do hotel! Bye, bye! – A Yamanaka correu parecendo envergonhada.

- Hei, espera Ino-porca. Vou com você! - A Haruno disparou atrás dela após encarar Sasuke.

O Uchiha simplesmente virou-se e saiu.

- Bem... bem... eu... eu vou... tomar banho! Até! – Tenten foi a próxima.

- Espera, eu vou com você! – _"Até o Lee querendo fugir?"_

- Tá louco Lee! O que vão pensar se você ficar falando assim? – A Mitsashi parecia irritada. – Com assim você vai tomar banho comigo? Que negócio é esse de "vou com você"?... - Os dois saíram discutindo pelo salão.

Shikamaru olhou para os lados e depois para mim, dando de ombros, suspirou e nos deu as costas.

- Problemáticos. Todos problemáticos. – "_É claro que o Nara sabia o que eu tinha feito e qual foi minha intenção"_.

Chouji apenas se despediu e foi atrás do Nara.

Shino permanecia parado ao lado de Kiba, ele me encarava por sob os óculos escuros, eu podia sentir a pressão de seu olhar sobre mim. _"Ele sabe o que aconteceu!"._ Tinha certeza que além de Hinata o Aburame também lembrava, ao menos boa parte, do que tinha acontecido ontem. _"Ele está me incomodando"._

Senti minha camisa ser puxada de leve e ao olhar para baixo me deparei com os límpidos e infantis olhos da minha prima.

- Nii-san... eles não vão mais querer ouvir, certo? – _"Uma criança". _Era exatamente assim que ela parecia agora. Sua fala era tão inocente que eu não conseguia me manter indiferente frente aos apelos dos orbes pérolas e da face levemente corada. Ela parecia feliz por eles terem desistido de questioná-la e foi como uma criança que busca a confirmação de um adulto que ela me interrogou.

Sorri para ela, não sei se classificaria como um sorriso doce, mas com toda certeza só para ela me permitia sorrir assim.

- Acho que não Hinata-sama. – Descruzei os braços e cobri sua pequena mão, que ainda me segurava. – Por hora você está livre.

- Obrigada Nii-san. – Se sorriso se alargou, parece que ela também reconheceu minha intenção de poupá-la (e a nós todos) do provável constrangimento das revelações. Encarei seus orbes em busca da confirmação, ela já tinha a cabeça baixa nesse momento, mas notei que ela não soltou sua mão da minha.

- Vamos Kiba! – A voz firme do Aburame me tirou do devaneio em que o calor da pele de Hinata me lançou. Quando voltei a olhá-lo ele já estava alguns passos distante.

- Até mais. – O Inuzuka saiu meio atordoado com a atitude do amigo. Como se tivesse lembrado de algo parou e por cima dos ombros falou para Hinata. – Hina, mais tarde preciso falar com você!

Agora eu tinha uma certeza, assim que eu me afastasse da minha prima ela seria bombardeada com perguntas.

- Gostaria de um chá Hinata-sama? – Pressionei de leve seus dedos sob os meus.

Ela me olhou assustada, como se só agora tivesse percebido que ainda segurava minha camisa. Retirou a mão, e batendo a ponta dos dedos indicadores um no outro me respondeu:

- Adoraria... N-Neji. – _"Neji?"_

_._

_._

_._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_._

.

.

Minha dedução da manhã não demorou a ser confirmada. Assim que me despedi de Hinata e comecei a me afastar, vi Shino levantar-se de uma das mesas do salão do restaurante e começar a caminhar na minha direção, tive ímpetos e voltar para a companhia de minha prima, mas não saberia como justificar esse ato. _"Sim, isso precisaria de uma explicação plausível, voltar correndo para a mesa exigia um motivo. Obviamente que para mim mesmo. Hinata não se importava com esse tipo de coisa"_.

Eu não consegui dizer quando que o clima entre mim e o Aburame ficara tão tenso. A questão era que a pressão estava lá e tinha certeza que ele também podia senti-la.

Desde cedo ele estava tentando aproximar-se da Hinata e sempre que eu chegava ele se afastava. Quando passamos um pelo outro trocamos um olhar de lado. O movimento pareceu mais lento que o normal, porque consegui ver por traz da lente escura um reflexo de luz em seus olhos e neles existiam pesar e um certo conformismo. _"Olhos tão transparentes. Será por isso que ele os esconde?"._ Virei-me para acompanhar seu andar, além dele vi minha prima levantar e dirigir-se para o pátio externo, sendo seguida pelo moreno.

"_Eu preciso ver"._ Não consegui conter minha curiosidade. Dei meia volta e segui pelo mesmo caminho que eles fizeram. Ainda das portas de vidro, vi quando o Aburame a chamou e eles sentaram próximo à fonte principal, que no momento tinha as luzes apagadas.

Dei a volta e saí por outra porta, de forma que fiquei do outro lado da fonte, sem ser notado sentei-me próximo a uma escultura feminina, perto o suficiente para ouvi-los. Estava me sentindo ridículo. _"Hyuuga Neji espionando a prima? Nem eu acreditaria se me contassem". _

"_Acho que é mais como uma conferência...*cof, cof*... Isso! Estava apenas checando se ela estava bem, já ia me retirar..."_. Até comecei a me levantar, mas as palavras do Aburame me pararam:

- Queria lhe pedir desculpas Hinata. – _"Desculpas? Pelo quê?"_. – Me lembrei de algumas coisas da noite passada e só posso dizer que fiquei muito envergonhado comigo mesmo...

"_E lá se foi minha dignidade. Sim! Eu estava espionando!" _

_._

_._

**_Shino_ _Flashback On_**

.

_Eu sentia meu corpo mais leve que o normal e minha cabeça mais pesada também. Embora estivesse acostumado a beber, geralmente tomava cervejas, hoje precisava de algo mais forte. Meus pensamentos fervilhavam em minha mente e para colocá-los em palavras eu precisava de alguma bebida forte. _

_Porém agora, depois de várias doses de __Absinto²__, já não sabia se tinha sido uma boa idéia. Não conseguia organizar meus pensamentos e nem modular minhas atitudes. Tinha vontades que estava tentando controlar com muito custo. Não queria estragar tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo não me importava tanto._

"_Eu preciso falar com a Hinata. E vai ter que ser hoje". Procurei a delicada mulher pelo ambiente. Eu estava em um canto mais afastado do grupo, como normalmente fazia, sempre acreditei que para enxergar algo é melhor se afastar para poder ver o todo. Certa vez meu pai me disse que os detalhes só podem ser vistos de perto. Era difícil tentar fazer os dois. "Mas onde eu estava mesmo?". Me perdi em minha linha de pensamento, passo muito tempo quieto, observando o mundo interno e externo. "Acho que é por isso que me perco, são muitas observações... mas... no que estava pensando antes?". Passei os olhos pelo pátio novamente. _

"_Hinata! Agora, foco no mundo externo!". Ela estava sentada ao lado de Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke, mas eles não estavam lhe dando atenção. Após algum tempo ela levantou-se e nessa hora meu corpo, espontaneamente, foi impulsionado em sua direção._

_- Hinata! – Eu a chamei. "Droga! O mundo parece estar rodando". _

_Ela me olhou e pareceu sorrir aliviada, caminhou na minha direção, mas parecia que ela vinha ondulando. "Merda! A bebida não precisava ser tãooooo forte!" __(__**N/A**__: PQP! Esse é o Shino? O que você tomou rapaz?\ö/) _

_- Shino-kun, você está bem? – A suave voz dela me puxou novamente para minhas intenções iniciais._

_- Sim Hinata, só bebi um pouco demais. Eu preciso falar com você. Sozinhos. – Ela me olhou surpresa. – Por quê? Porque tenho algo muito importante para lhe falar._

_Embora minha percepção estivesse deturpada, Hinata era tão transparente quando os cristais mais puros, e ela ficou imediatamente apreensiva._

_- Cla-claro Shino-kun. – Eu a puxei para mais distante de onde estavam nossos amigos._

_Sentia minhas emoções ferverem, prestes as entrar em ebulição. Nunca me senti tão sem controle de minhas ações como agora. Respirei fundo e fixei meu olhar na face confusa e preocupada de Hinata, e como ela parecia desfocada firmei as mãos em seus delicados ombros._

_- Hinata! – Ela acenou com a cabeça me incentivando a falar, senti o gosto do álcool arder na minha garganta quando as palavras começaram a se formar. - Eu nunca soube como te explicar certas coisas e você nunca me deu nenhuma dica de como fazer isso, mas a questão é que eu não consigo mais agüentar essa expectativa..._

_Acho que fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos, os quais não percebi passar, pois Hinata me olhava como se esperando a continuação de algo. "Mas eu já não disse!"_

_- Como assim Shino-kun? Eu não estou te compreendendo. – "Ela parece compadecida da minha situação"._

_- É... é engraçado como isso é sendo difícil de explicar, – Ri sem achar a menor graça. – parece que eu sempre tenho uma explicação, um "porque" para tudo... entretanto eu esperei tanto tempo para construir essa fala que mesmo sento tão curta e óbvia para mim, não sai da forma simples como deveria ser dita._

_Passei as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente."Com toda certeza eu nunca falei tanto assim!". O álcool era para facilitar minha confissão não para me atrapalhar._

_- Bem Shino-kun, se você estiver com algum problema eu posso te ajudar. – Os olhos pérolas brilhavam doces. "Como calda de açúcar sobre bolinho de coco". "Oh! Espero não ter dito isso em voz alta. É por causa desse tipo de pensamento que eu não expresso muito o que penso. Droga de álcool!". __(__**N/A**__: kkkkkkkkkk... eu não resisti..sei que ficou ridículo hauahauhau, sempre é culpa do álcool)_

_- Será que você sabe o quanto pode me ajudar? – A pergunta saiu de meus lábios sem que pudesse pensar nela antes. "É claro que ela não sabe". – Hinata eu sei que as vezes é difícil para você perceber algumas coisas que acontecem ao seu redor, pelo fato de você ser... hum... digamos que inocente... e não me leve a mal, eu não estou tentando te ofender... – "Oh merda! Assim parece que estou chamando ela de burra!"_

_Ela arregalou os olhos e uma luz de confusão se juntou a de bondade e inocência que lá brilhavam._

"_Malditas doses a mais, eu não estou raciocinando direito". "Concentre-se Shino!"._

_Olhei para os lados em busca de algum apoio. Busquei com os olhos o Inuzuka, mas ele estava ocupado tentando arrancar os arranjos de flores do cabelo da Yamanaka. Kiba sabia dos meus sentimentos por Hinata, e não porque eu havia lhe dito algo, ele simplesmente me questionou certa vez, e eu não neguei. E assim ficou. Subentendido. Porém com a Hyuuga não funcionava dessa forma. Eu teria que falar e deixar bem claro o que era. Ela não me via como nada além que um amigo e eu tinha plena consciência disso. "Droga de consciência. Seria muito mais simples ignorar esse fato"._

_Passei a mão pelo cabelo e voltei a olhar para Hinata. Antes que meus olhos a alcançassem, entretanto, pousaram sobre uma figura que nos observava de longe. O porte altivo e prepotente do Hyuuga sempre incomodava as pessoas. A mim nunca havia tido nenhum efeito, até... até que eu o vi junto da prima. Altivez e prepotência eram substituídas por preocupação e cuidado. E isso sim me incomodava. Não conseguia ser indiferente a relação dos dois. E embora eu jamais fosse assumir esse fato para alguém, eu tinha inveja dele. Inveja por ele poder ser mais que um amigo, querendo ou não ele já tinha com ela um elo muito mais forte do que eu. _

_Olhei para Hinata, ela parecia tão frágil, em partes era culpa dela também. "Por que tem que parecer tão delicada e vulnerável?"_

_Enquanto ele continuasse sendo frio e distante com ela tudo bem, porém de algum tempo para cá sua atitude havia mudado e sua forma de olhá-la também. "O idiota provavelmente nem sabe o porquê". Um lado agressivo e irracional de mim havia despertado ao mesmo tempo. E mais do que nunca eu precisava dos meus óculos escuros. E eu me odiava por não poder olhá-la diretamente nos olhos, sem nada entre nós._

_Voltei minha atenção para a figura a minha frente assim que senti seus dedos delicados tocarem meu braço._

"_Como eu queria fugir com você daqui Hinata". Por alguns milésimos de segundo minha mente nublou e eu me vi com ela correndo em um labirinto. Era como se eu estivesse correndo atrás dela pelo labirinto e a cada curva ela ficava mais distante e eu mais perdido. "Eu preciso segurá-la aqui!"_

_- Shino-kun? Você está se sentindo bem? – A voz melódica me despertou e quando eu a olhei não era mais eu. _

_- Não Hinata! Eu não estou bem! – Ela pareceu assustada, me soltou e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompida por mim. – Eu não agüento mais esperar e ser paciente. Eu preciso te dizer: Eu te amo! E te amo já faz muito tempo, muito mais tempo do que eu achava que podia aguentar. Eu gosto de você mais do que um amigo gosta do outro. Eu quero poder te tocar mais do que ao nos cumprimentarmos e quero... não eu preciso muito te beijar..._

_- Shi-Shino-kun, eu a-acho que você es-está e-enganado! – A voz dela soou como um sussurro, e estava mais trêmula que o normal. "Será que é tão difícil para ela entender?"_

_- Decida isso depois!_

_E meus lábios procuraram os dela sem que eu pudesse "me" impedir. Desconfio que eu realmente não queria "me" impedir..._

_._

_**Shino Flashback Off**_

.

.

Olhei para o casal por entre os contornos da escultura que me ocultava parcialmente de seus olhares. Hinata tinha os olhos brilhando, e suas pérolas transpareciam sua confusão. Mesmo da minha posição eu podia ver várias emoções passando rapidamente pelos seus orbes. A mais evidente era culpa. _"Pelo que ela está se culpando dessa vez?"_

.

.

_**Hinata Flashback On**_

.

_Eu não sabia o que fazer ou o que responder diante da revelação do Shino. A minha vontade era recuar e me afastar da necessidade de alguma resposta. E era o que eu teria feitos se as mãos fortes não estivessem segurando meu ombro me impedindo de qualquer movimento._

_Os óculos me impediam de ver completamente a face do moreno, porém as maçãs do rosto levemente coradas e o hálito recendendo a álcool me indicavam que meu amigo já não estava no seu normal._

"_Isso! Isso explica a atitude dele, o Shino-kun não sente realmente isso"._

_- Shi-Shino-kun, eu a-acho que você es-está e-enganado! – Minha voz soou mais baixa, trêmula e insegura do que normalmente já era. _

_A minha intenção de continuar e lhe dizer que éramos e sempre seríamos AMIGOS, foi por água abaixo quando a pressão no meu ombro aumentou e a distância entre nossos corpos diminuiu._

_Shino baixava o rosto na minha direção e a respiração quente e o hálito de Absinto bateu em meu rosto segundos antes de eu sentir seus lábios quentes cobrindo os meus, quando ele pronunciou:_

_- Decida isso depois!_

"_Oh! Por Kami! O Shino-kun está me beijando. Isso está errado. Muito errado". __(__**N/A**__: Oras Hina me poupe o drama! Aproveita mulé!)_

_Eu não tinha nenhuma reação, embora os lábios dele deslizassem sobre os meus eu não correspondia ao beijo._

_Uma mão deslizou para minha cintura colando meu corpo ao dele, enquanto a outra emaranhava-se nos meus cabelos. O beijo não estava ruim. __(__**N/A:**__ E como poderia Hinata do céu? VOCÊ ESTÁ BEIJANDO O SHINO-MISTERIOSO-KUN!)_

_Pelo contrário meu amigo beijava muito bem, porém eu __**não queria**__ beijar o Shino._

"_Droga! Eu não quero isso!". Depois dos segundos de perplexidade eu decidi reagir, tinha que parar aquele contato._

_Espalmei as mãos sobre o sólido peito do Aburame e o empurrei. Ele não se moveu, então, usei mais força, ele foi um pouco para trás, mas ao contrário do que eu imaginava ele não me largou._

_Arregalei os olhos. "O que está havendo? Shino, o que é isso?". Queria gritar para ele, mas ele não se moveu, ao contrário disso me pressionou com mais força e com a língua tentou afastar meus lábios._

_Antes que um som de desespero saísse de minha garganta tudo parou. O contato foi interrompido. Coloquei a mão sobre a boca e olhei assustada para o homem a minha frente, qual não foi meu desespero ao ver meu primo o segurando pelo braço._

_- O que pensa que está fazendo Aburame? - Os olhos brancos brilhavam com uma fúria esmagadora e altamente intimidante._

_Os olhos avelã de Shino o encaravam por sobre as lentes e na íris marrom reluzia raiva._

.

_**Hinata Flashback Off**_

.

.

Uma sensação ruim estava se apossando de mim. Algo fervilhava em meu estomago. Tinha vontade de afastar o Aburame de minha prima imediatamente, de socá-lo, de escondê-la dos olhos do mundo. _"O que é isso?". _(**N/A:** Elementar meu caro Neji..huahua) Shino continuava a falar:

- Mas só consigo me explicar dizendo que não estava no meu normal, e que jamais faria algo assim se não estivesse tão alcoolizado. Portanto, me perdoe. – O Aburame concluiu, virei um pouco mais a cabeça para olhá-los mais claramente, ele tinha o corpo inclinado com a cabeça baixa.

Eu estava perdendo algo importante, que havia acontecido e que apenas estava na memória daqueles dois. A cena deles dois juntos naquele pátio não me era estranha, e a incômoda sensação de alienação não me abandonava.

- Espiando? – Me sobressaltei, quando uma voz familiar soou à minha frente.

"_Droga! Ele me pegou no flagra!"._ Me virei para o homem de pé, mas não disse nada.

- Isso não te lembra nada? – Ele questionou fazendo um leve aceno com a cabeça na direção do casal.

- Não sei do que está falando Shikamaru. – Cruzei os braços e cerrei os olhos enquanto me acomodava mais confortavelmente no banco me preparando para fingir indiferença e negar qualquer interesse na conversa do Aburame com minha prima. _"Vou fazer minha expressão de indiferença e indisfarçado desgosto. Eu sou ótimo nisso!"._

- Eh, pelo jeito não sabe mesmo. – Eu não queria, mas abri um olho assim que o preguiçoso moreno sentou-se ao meu lado. Seu tom me despertou interesse. – Acho que posso lhe ajudar. Ao menos me lembro de uma pequena parte do começo da noite.

"_Tah, agora minha expressão de indiferença e indisfarçado desgosto foi por água abaixo!"_. Eu estava interessado. _"Aliás, muito interessado"_.

.

.

_**Shikamaru Flashback On**_

.

_Eu observava de longe Chouji cercado por três mulheres e pensava no quanto elas eram interesseiras. Há algum minutos eu fazia parte daquele grupo, mas neguei ser o ganhador do prêmio em favor de meu melhor amigo. Com algumas notas promissórias em seu poder ele parecia aproveitar melhor que eu aquele dinheiro. Sorri satisfeito, ele parecia muito feliz, meu tímido amigo parecia bem á vontade nesse momento. _

_- Dá para você parar com isso idiota? – A voz aguda de Ino chamou minha atenção._

_A minha direita ela e Kiba discutiam porque o Inuzuka tentava arrancar as flores que decoravam seu cabelo. "Será que eles não vão acabar logo com essa fase?". Nenhum de nós agüentava mais essa tensão entre eles, há anos eles se alfinetavam, embora, todos tivéssemos certeza que eles se gostavam eles pareciam os únicos não dispostos a assumir isso, nem sequer para si mesmos. "Problemáticos!"_

_Continuei passando meus olhos pelo pátio e um casal chamou minha atenção, Shino e Hinata. "Parece que alguém finalmente resolveu se confessar". Sorri, mas dessa vez não foi de satisfação e sim de compaixão. "Infelizmente o Aburame não tem chance"._

_Os relacionamentos entre meus amigos eram todos confusos, busquei rapidamente os outros com os olhos: Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke estavam fugindo – "Juntos?" – pela passagem do jardim, eles pareciam bem íntimos e bêbados; Lee era de longe o mais alterado, ele sempre foi o mais fraco para bebida, este dividia-se entre a mesa do buffet e a Mitsashi, que deliberadamente o ignorava; Tenten por sua vez tentava sem muito sucesso chamar a atenção do homem com quem conversava, Neji claramente lhe era indiferente; o Hyuuga estava mais interessado no casal que conversava próximo a fonte; o casal por sua vez estava se beijando, – "Hã? Como assim se beijando?" – Shino beijava Hinata que parecia acuada em seus braços, ela tentou afastá-lo porém ele não a soltou. Voltei meu olhar para o Hyuuga, já imaginando sua reação. Ele caminhava enfurecido na direção do casal. "Isso vai dar merda!". _

_Neji afastou a Hyuuga colocando-a protetoramente atrás de seu corpo e encarando o moreno disparou:_

_- O que pensa que está fazendo Aburame? – A voz de Neji parecia cortar o ar._

_A expressão da Hinata estava entre o choque, o medo e o alívio. Encolhida atrás do primo ela tremia._

_- Nada que lhe diga respeito Hyuuga! – Shino olhou por sobre os óculos._

_Eram raras as vezes que podíamos ver os olhos do Aburame. Entretanto, ver essa expressão de ódio neles, acredito que seria a única._

_De onde eu estava podia ver claramente meus três amigos. E o clima entre eles não era nada bom._

_Shino e Neji se fuzilavam com os olhos e nenhum músculo movia-se, os corpos levemente inclinados para frente indicava que ambos estavam prontos para um possível, e por que não dizer _**_inevitável_**_ confronto?_

"_Merda! Isso vai ser muito problemático!". Eu bufei._

_- Se envolve a Hinata, então me diz respeito! – O Hyuuga deu um passo para frente e Hinata segurou seu braço._

_Olhei para os lados, dos nossos amigos, apenas Kiba e Ino acompanhavam a cena além de mim, Tenten dera as costas à situação e virava rapidamente algumas doses de uma bebida qualquer. O Inuzuka tinha a testa franzida e os punhos apertados, a Yamanaka os olhos e a boca bem abertos._

_Respirei fundo e decidi acabar com a provável briga._

_- Vamos lá! – Fiz um gesto para os dois do meu lado e me aproximei do triângulo._

.

_**Shikamaru Flashback Off**_

.

.

Meus punhos estavam cerrados, eu apertava com tanta força que os nós dos meus dedos estavam mais pálidos que o normal. Não podia acreditar que o Aburame havia tido a audácia de beijar a Hinata a força. Enquanto o Nara relatava o que lembrava da noite, eu vi a cena acontecer diante de meus olhos. E foi como se eu ainda estivesse lá. Senti a raiva e o ciúme me corroer. _"Espera aí! Ciúmes?"._

.

_._

**_Neji Flashback On_**

.

_A raiva me consumia, podia sentir a adrenalina correr rápida pelas minhas veias. Eu estava a alguns segundos de socar o Aburame, mas Hinata segurou meu braço, me puxando à força para a realidade. Olhei diretamente para os olhos de Shino, neles cintilavam ódio, vi refletido ali o meu próprio, a intensidade deste inflamou ainda mais a minha raiva._

_Teria me desvencilhado das mãos de Hinata e partido para cima dele se não fosse interrompido por três figuras. Shikamaru se postou ao meu lado, Kiba ao lado de Shino e Ino logo atrás de Hinata._

_- Acho que isso não será necessário. – A voz arrastada do Nara jogou um balde de água fria sobre meus ânimos. - E vocês concordarão comigo, não é?_

_Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. A fala do Nara era claramente direcionada a mim e ao Aburame, mas seu leve aceno de cabeça na direção de Hinata foi o que nos fez concordar._

_Minha prima estava pálida, olhava de um para o outro em desespero e lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos límpidos. _

_Com o canto do olho vi Shino dar as costas e se afastar sendo seguido por Kiba. Os lábios de Hinata começaram a tremer levemente, eu sabia que ela estava prestes a chorar. "O que foi que eu fiz?"_

_- Hin... – Comecei a falar, mas fui interrompido pela Yamanaka._

_- Venha Hina, vamos até o banheiro. – Ino passou os braços pelos ombros da minha prima e a afastou de mim. _

_Fiquei olhando elas se afastarem. E só então comecei a pensar no que havia acontecido. _

_Embora eu estivesse afastando minha prima de um beijo forçado, não era a minha _**_prima_**_ que eu afastaria de beijo _**_algum_**_. Era ela, e somente ela..._

.

_**Neji Flashback Off**_

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**[1]**_** Margarita: É um coquetel feito com tequila, sal, suco de limão e licor de laranja.**_

**[2]**_** Absinto (Artemisia absinthium): Bebida destilada altamente alcoólica, comumente conhecido como "la fée verte" ,"a fada verde" em francês. Possui um cheiro doce de anis, erva-doce, entrelaçado com outros aromas de ervas.**_

_**Obs: Perceberam que no nome científico da bebida tem meu nick? Hehehe..não, não foi essa a minha intenção 8P**_

* * *

_Olá pessoas queridas, compreensíveis e de coração tão amável! *sorriso amarelo* _

_Eu sei que eu sumi por muiiiiiito tempo...mas só agora percebo o quanto fui injusta com outras autoras, as quais eu queria tannnnto que postassem um novo cap e as vezes levavam meses... e eu ficava tão triste por isso... Gente desculpem a demora._

_Ao cap., devo admitir que foi o mais difícil até agora, e acho que só tende a piorar. Foi um desafio escrever o POV do Shino, ainda mais do Shino bêbado" OoO.. Fala sério como é o Aburame bêbado? Não fazia a menor idéia de para que lado ir... Enfim depois de muito esforço saiu... *snif, snif, snif* Mas eu não gosteiiiiiii...Buááááááá *chora litros*_

_Sem mais delongas...Espero que consigam aproveitar pelo menos algumas partes do cap._

_Ahhh para os hentais de plantão no próximo sai o hentai, na verdade uma tentativa de ménage, aos que estavam esperando por isso – leia-se FranHyuuga e Hyuu – espero que não fiquem desapontados..hehehe_

_**OPS! Uma última observação... QUEM VAI NO **__**ANIME FRIENDS**__**?**_

_**Eu vou!8D Huhuhuhu – Nos encontramos lá ;D**_

* * *

.

**Cantinho mais que especial**

.

_Um muito obrigada gigante para todos os que comentaram, favoritaram (a fic ou a autora), colocaram em alerta, indicaram, todos os que leram os capítulos e não puderam mandar review...UM MUITO OBRIGADA! Vocês me incentivam a continuar escrevendo e (espero Oô) melhorando. 8D_

_**FranHyuuga – **__Minha querida amiga *abraça apertado*, quanto tempo que não respondo uma review hei *disfarça*..hehehe..Eu sei que mereço arder no mármore do inferno por demorar tanto, mas só pra você saber eu postei o último cap em 5 de agosto do ano passado OoO. Sério! Nem eu acreditei que já faz tanto tempo *Artemis de bengala e cabelo branco*... Ahhhhhhh *pula em cima*...fiquei tãooooo feliz com sua review que você não tem noção 8D, sabe que não sou a pessoa mais romântica do mundo né? Por isso tava tão insegura com o cap. que bom que você gostou...como sempre me animando. Sabia que você ia gostar do ShinoHina...em compensação nesse você vai odiar. Embora os olhos avelãs estejam em evidencia nesse cap...infelizmente não é um dos melhores momento do Aburame..mas acho que a Hina trocaria de lugar com você susse..hehehehe... Um grande bju minha querida... espero que continue acompanhando e me alegrando com suas reviews tão animadas e doces. Ahhhh você e o Hyuu me pagam por me fazerem escrever um ménage...òÓ9..Bjus_

_**V. Lovett**__ – Olá...ainda lembra de mim certo?..hehehe *sorriso amarelo* Sorry pela demora descomunal (credo de onde tirei essa palavra?O.o). E um obrigada mega atrasado pela review, adorei :D. O Shikamaru foi a pedra no sapato do nosso casalsinho. A pedidos mais cenas ShinoHinaNeji, embora essa não tão boa :( . Ah no próximo cap você tira sua duvida quanto a SasuSakuNaru..hehehehe *risada pervertida*. Espero que continue acompanhando a fic. Esse ano eu termino ela *olha para os lados* 8D. Um grande abraço.._

_**Maah. Sakura Chinchila –**__ Huahuahuhahauh...Olá Maah, sempre me divirto com suas reviews, elas me fazem rir sozinha. Tem certeza que você não é parente do Naruto?O.o Tens a mesma energia dele 8D. Desculpe a demora, e pode ter certeza que ela não tem a ver com as suas reviews "_AAAh, estou falando demais né? O_O OS OUTROS LEITORES VÃO FICAR COM RAIVA DE MIM PORQUE VOCÊ VAI PERDER SEU TEMPO LENDO ISSO E VAI DEMORAR AINDA MAIS PRA RESPONDER E PRA POSTAR... E... AAAAH CALA A BOCA, CALA A BOCA X_X"._...kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ri muito, seus comentários me animam. Muito obrigada pelo carinho e espero que sua net já esteja melhor assim você pode acompanhar as fic's 8D (sente só o interesse..heheheh). Espero que goste ao menos de partes do cap. Bjus._

_**PlasticGuren – **__Oi, que nick legal. Seja bem vinda. Nossa fiquei até com vontade de ler -Man após ler seu perfil..hehehe. Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, fico muito satisfeita que você sinta que a fic tem mistério, humor e romance 8D. Espero que curta esse cap também. Teve bastante FlashBack, e alguns dos mistérios já estão sendo esclarecidos pouco a pouco..hehehe... Abraços, espero que continue por aqui ;D_

_**Mitil Tenten – **__Olá, bem vinda a Las Vegas (quem dera fosse à cidade..hehehe). Muito obrigada pela review, como você disse no seu perfil, realmente elas nos estimulam a continuar escrevendo. Ahh muito obrigada por favoritar a fic, fico muito grata pelo carinho e confiança na história. Espero que goste desse cap também. Abraços._

_**Veronique Byron – **__Uau! Que profile intenso..hehehe. É como uma cascata de idéias e sentimentos. Adorei! Ahhh Oi :D. Muito obrigada por comentar, e desculpe a imensa demora. Aos poucos a noite esta ficando mais clara...ou mais escura (dependendo do ponto de vista 8D)_ "meio que fika entre Shino lindo demais e Neji super mega gostoso", _concordo em gênero, número e grau, é uma parada dura. Na dúvida eu fico com os dois..huahuahuha *leva sapatada* Tah eu divido! Ah pois é no próximo uma tentativa de ménage, espero que fique bom. Espero continuar te tendo por aqui no mundo de Las Vegas.__ Obrigada por colocar a fic em alert.__ Um grande abraço._

_**Valki Fanto – **__Olá Valki, que bom que gostou da história até agora... só espero que continue gostando º~º. Ahh é verdade que lembra a premissa do "Se beber, não case", quando comecei a escrever ainda não tinha visto o filme, mas depois que me falaram que parecia eu assisti e gostei. Foi bom para visualizar melhor a cidade. Vou confessar que também não sou muito fã de Elvis, mas quando pensei no nome da fic tinha que ser ele :P A voz dele é ótima me enjoa rápido...é bom apreciar com moderação...hehehe...por isso coloquei a versão da Nora Jones. Muito obrigada por colocar a fic em alert e me mandar uma review, espero que continue acompanhando. Abraços._

_**Hyuu x3 – **__Huahuhauhuauha...sim as alterações não envolvem roupas...kkkkk. Olá Hyuu, quanto tempo hei? Andei sumida. Mas voltei e o cap que você tanto quer vai sair logo. Fiquei tão feliz com sua review 8D. Ah como eu disse você e a Fran me pagam, escrever um ménage vai ser um desafio e tanto, vou precisar da sua opinião depois hei?..heheheh... A Hina com o Shino e Neji não vai rolar..kkkkkkkkkk Ta pedindo demais né meu querido..O.õ Espero que goste desse cap, particularmente estou bem insegura quanto a ele. Um grande abraço._

_**Julythereza – **__Seja muito bem vinda July! Você me deixou muiiiito feliz com sua review... você achou a fic maravilhosa...Oh My God! Que alegria. Muito obrigada, você me anima muito. Espero que continue gostado. Ah e obrigada por colocar a fic em alert 8D. Abraços._

_Um muito obrigada também aos que favoritaram a fic e por algum motivo não puderam deixar reviews... Fico muito agradecida pelo carinho:_

_**Jade Miranda **_

_**HWinchester **_

_**Anaile-chan **_

_**Yuki no Seishin **_

_**Shinju Gina**_

_**Anahpkn **_

_**Ranny Miotty**_

* * *

_Muito obrigada pelo carinho de todos._

_E ai? Mesmo estando tão ruim será que merece uma review? *bate os indicadores*_

_Aceito todos os tipos de comentários._

_Abraços_

**Artemis In Avalon**


End file.
